Hailstorm
by Sailormoon7771
Summary: Luke Leaves for a few days and Rey finds herself face to face with Kylo Ren on Achch-To when there is a really bad storm on the island producing very large Hail Rey gets hit in the head, and Kylo helps her. I found the Image if you own it please let me know with proof so I can credit you.
1. Chapter 1

Hailstorm

By: Sailormoon7771

Rey watched the drifting clouds against the bright blue sky of Ahch-To her feet dangled over the water as she sat on a fallen tree. Her hair that was normally in three buns at the top of her head hung down framing her face. Luke Skywalker slowly approached her.

"I don't think that log will hold the both of us." He smiled.

Rey watched a fish scurry around her foot in fear that she was a predator she sighed,

"I don't believe so."

Luke held out his good hand to help Rey off the tree, "Penny for your thoughts?" he questioned, Rey grabbed Luke's hand as he guided her to firm ground. Rey shrugged as she let go "I was thinking about Finn."

Luke looked at Rey with a sort of "are you sure." Type look, "Really, I'm thinking about Finn." Luke still wasn't convinced. "Rey, I need to take a trip." Rey nodded as she started to walk away, "Wait where are you going?" Luke questioned

"To pack my things, what little I do have." She replied.

"Rey, I need to go alone." Rey looked scared, as she felt a warm tear down her face. "Fear is the path to the dark side." Luke's face remained emotionless. "Rey I will be back in two days I promise. I won't abandon you." She wiped the tear away and nodded, "When will you leave?" He handed her the Skywalker lightsaber "Today, in the meantime I want you to work on what I taught you this week, Don't think just because I'm gone you can slack off."

Rey laughed "I won't let you down." Rey took the lightsaber from his hand, and Luke began to walk down the hill towards the ship "stay mindful your never safe even here." Rey followed him down the hill.

"What are you getting at?"

He turned slightly to make eye contact with her, "My nephew is a force to be reckoned with." She looked confused, "I beat him."

"Don't be too cocky, from what you told me he was hurt both physically and emotionally, He's a fierce fighter at his peak."

Rey tried to follow further but stopped, "Never let your lightsaber leave your side." Luke said as he went into the ship.

Rey watched as the ship flew into the distance "Kylo." She said under her breath, she turned to walk back up the hill to begin her training. She picked up a wooden training sword and began swinging it around like Luke taught her. She turned her attention towards a large tree on the top of the hill, "Take that you dirty scoundrel." She raised her eyebrows, "scoundrel?"

"Where the heck did that come from?" she thought a strong blast of thunder rolled across the sky, Rey jumped as it was such a clear day, but on the planet of Ahch-To was known to have strange weather patterns. Rey looked over the horizon as she watched the storm roll in towards the island the clouds and blue sky began to darken. Rey noticed an outline of a ship headed towards her. "It's master Luke, maybe the storm was too bad." She thought

The Ship's silhouette got closer and closer when she realized it wasn't the falcon. She pulled the lightsaber from her belt, and kept her thumb glued to the button, that would reveal the blue blade. The ship landed in a heap of smoke, Kylo Ren emerged from the shadows of the ship

Rey's hand trembled as he walked to her, he towered over her she focused on the lines on his mask, "Are you looking to get your ass handed to you again?" she questioned, unafraid Underneath the mask Kylo's gaze stayed fixated on Rey. "You're just a scavenger, you won't beat me again, however that's not why I'm here."

Rey pressed the button the blue light shone through the heavy fog brought in by the storm, "I'm looking for my." He paused, "Luke, where is he?" Rey, raised the light saber, "He's not here. Never was just another dead end."

Kylo rolled his eyes, "I really didn't come here for this, but since I'm here." He reached for his lightsaber, "How about a spar?"

Rey looked confused, "If you didn't come here to fight why don't you leave."

He pressed the button that revealed the unstable crackle of his light saber, "If you have to ask, you'll never know." Without warning Kylo lunged towards Rey, she quickly raised the lightsaber, and blocked his blow.

"I wasn't ready."

Kylo pushed against her lightsaber, "too bad." Rey tried to overpower Kylo, he pushed harder, "You're not trying Rey." Her hair blew in the cool wind. Kylo looked into Rey's eyes, "How becoming your hair is down." He thought, he shook his head Rey closed her eyes for a moment to channel the force, when she felt something hard and cold hit her on the top of the head she disengaged from the battle. "Ouch, what the." Being from Jakku Rey never experienced this before

Debris flew all around as more frozen balls of ice began pounding them, they clicked as they broke on his helmet, Rey tried to cover her head with her arms Kylo noticed a crimson streak running down her face, he grabbed Rey, "it's a tornado into the hut." Rey resisted his grip, "I can walk there on my own."

Kylo quickly scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder Rey began punching his back, he ran to the hut and put Rey down,

"Have you no decency?"

Kylo clicked open his helmet, and slowly took it off to reveal his long face, the scar went across his face as a reminder of the battle on Starkiller base. He set the helmet down beside him, and picked up a rag and dipped in in the bowl of water beside him.

Rey looked as his eyes changed to concern, he slid his hand underneath her chin gently and placed the cold cloth on her forehead wiping the blood from her hairline. "Hold still" he said softly at that moment he wasn't Kylo Ren he was Ben Solo, the glimpse of humanity he showed when he interrogated her.

Kylo, bit his lip as he realized what he was doing "You're bleeding." He showed Rey the rag, she looked confused, "Thank you." She tried to take the rag, but Kylo moved his hand so she couldn't get the rag, he moved a section of her hair to reveal the source of the bleeding.

"I've been alone all my life I think I can handle a little blood." Rey tried to grab the rag again.

He moved again, "Can't you just let someone help you?" Kylo used the force, "Don't bother to answer."

Rey slapped his hand away, "Stay out of my head."

Kylo raised his eyebrow "look what you did I almost had the bleeding stopped." He raised the cloth soaked in blood, "Do you have anymore?" she pulled back, "I won't do it anymore I promise."

She started to stand up he put his hand on Rey's shoulder to make her sit back down. "Rey, tell me where they are." She pointed at a trunk sitting along the wall.

"Is the bleeding that bad?" she asked.

"You soaked through a rag." He said in a condescending tone.

Rey started to stand up again, Kylo opened the trunk, and pulled out more white cloths "Sit down." He guided her to the stool.

He dipped the cloth in water again and found the wound. Rey winced in pain, "what was that?"

"Water." He paused, "it's deep."

"Can you stop it?"

He pushed her hair back a little more, "I'm no medic, but I think you need stitches." She raised her eyebrow, "No way am I letting you." He held the cloth firmly on Rey's head with one hand, and grabbed her hand putting it on the rag. "Hold this down just like this." She nodded, as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" she shouted.

"To get help."

The hail continued to fall littering the ground with very large pieces of ice. Kylo put up a force shield around him and Rey, and went into the ship.

"You're kidnapping me again."

He shook his head. "No one can help you on this forsaken place."

"Why are you helping me aren't I worth more dead to you than alive?" Rey questioned.

Kylo pulled the restraints over Rey's shoulders. He sighed

"Does it matter?"

Rey nodded, "It matters."

Kylo started the ship on route to Takodana the ship went faster and faster, he kept his hands glued to the controls.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" she asked in more of a suggestive tone. He looked back at her "No."

"We'll crash then we won't be able to finish your wacky plan."

"I won't crash."

Rey looked at the controls, when suddenly they doubled she took a deep breath. She looked around for a container of some kind.

Rey pulled the restraints off,

"What are you doing?"

Rey pointed to a bucket that slid around on the floor.

Kylo looked confused, "Ok?"

Rey grabbed the bucket and tried to hide, as she threw up.

Kylo looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Her voice was hoarse, "fine."

Rey took a deep breath, "look away."

He shrugged and as he began to land on the lush green planet. He stood up, and walked over to Rey who still had her face in the bucket. He took off the black glove, and grabbed her hair and placed it out of the way.

"We're here." Rey raised up tears and blood streamed down her face. Kylo draped her arm around his neck and slowly picked her up.

"You'll be ok." He walked out of the ship and walked towards Maz Kanata's castle.

Rey rested her head on his shoulder as he walked through the door the patrons froze. Maz looked up from her conversation.

"Ben?" she said under her breath.

He walked towards her "Can you help Rey?"

Maz nodded, "follow me."

Rey started to close her eyes, Kylo nudged her with his shoulder. "Don't go to sleep."

He followed Maz into a room where a small bed sat in the middle of the room by a small window the sunshine shone through you almost didn't need a lamp.

"Lay her down what happened."

Kylo moved her hair, to reveal the wound. "We were sparing, and." Maz moved her glasses in front of her eyes, "A storm?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Can you help her?"

"I'm surprised you care Ben Solo."

He held his breath. "Ben Solo is dead."

Maz got a needle and thread ready, "Whatever you say." She got closer to Rey, and found the wound, she looked at Rey, "Child, do you want anything for the pain?"

Rey shook her head, "I'm alright."

She began to stitch it up, Rey took a sharp breath.

Kylo sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand, he closed his eyes using the force he took away Rey's pain, "Kylo." She said softly "What?"

He kept his concentration on Rey's pain.

"You promised to stay out of my head, even if it's for a good cause."

He shook his head, "I'm not in your head."

Maz finished up, "She may have a concussion."

He let go of Rey's hand, Rey sat up.

"Well, what do I need to do?" Rey asked,

"You can stay here." Maz suggested.

She shook her head, "I can't just stay here I have to go back to Ahch-To"

Kylo, stood up "I'll take her back."

Rey got up off the bed she felt the room spinning she grabbed on to his arm to steady herself.

Maz walked around closer to Kylo, "Someone needs to keep an eye on her."

He nodded, and gently picked her up again. "I can walk."

"not right now you can't" he used the force to open the door in front of him.

"Thank you Maz." Rey shouted

She watched them walk away, "Someone can still come back."

Kylo carried Rey into the ship and sat her in the seat beside his, and slowly put the restraint on her.

"I can do that myself you know?"

He smiled, "Just let someone help you." He sat down, and set a course for Ahch-To this time he flew not quite so fast.

Rey smiled as she watched him fly. His eyes glued to the starry path ahead.

"Thank you— she paused. "Ben, is that your real name Ben Solo?"

He tucked a chunk of black hair behind his ear. "Ben Solo is dead."

They finally landed, Kylo didn't say anything as he carried Rey off the ship and into the hut. He walked over to the bed and laid her down.

"Are you sure you can stay? Isn't the first order going to wonder where you are?"

He shook his head, "I told them I was going to meditate for a few days on Tatooine."

Rey put her hand on her forehead, and nodded. She felt his ungloved hand touch her hand. She looked him in the eyes, he jerked his hand away.

"Will they track you here?" he shook his head.

"I left my tracker on Tatooine."

She sighed, "Why?"

He grabbed her hand, "I want to leave."

Rey looked confused, "then leave nothing is holding you here."

He squeezed her hand, "I want to leave the first order. I just don't know if my sins can be redeemed."

"Why the sudden change?" Rey asked.

He took a deep breath. "Rey, I love you."

Her mouth dropped, "my head is pounding, can you say that again?"

He grabbed her other hand, "I love you."

Rey smiled, "Kylo." His face dropped.

"You, have done so many horrible things including killing your own father, you kidnapped me nearly killed Finn, and yet."

Kylo sat with bated breath, "Yet?"

Rey grabbed his face, and Pressed her lips against his. "I love you too."

Three days later

Kylo had changed into his light clothes, He and Rey stood on the hill training. He and Rey's lightsabers crossed, he leaned in for a kiss when Rey jumped as she saw the falcon on the horizon.

"He's back!" she exclaimed.

Kylo turned around, "Who?"

Rey ran down the hill "Master Luke!" she shouted.

Kylo followed behind her "I thought you said it was a dead end?"

Rey turned around. "I lied."

Luke stepped out of the ship, he looked up and noticed Ren standing behind Rey.

He grabbed his lightsaber.

"Rey watch out."

"Uncle Luke."

Kylo walked around Rey.

"Master Luke, he's leaving the order."

Luke didn't seem to be convinced.

"As much as I'd like my nephew back and as much as your mother would want her son back, I don't know Ben."

"He walked towards his uncle. Please give me a chance"

Luke slowly put his lightsaber back on his belt.

"You have a week, and you have to go see your mother." Luke paused. "with Rey and me I know what you did to your father."

Kylo nodded. "I will"

To be Continued.

R.I.P CARRIE FISHER


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

By: Sailormoon7771

Luke and Rey's lightsabers clashed, sweat poured down Rey's face while she defended herself against Luke's strikes.

Luke pulled away, "you're doing excellent my Padawan." He paused Rey put her lightsaber on her belt

"But?" she questioned. "You're fighting is at top form, your use of the force leaves something to be desired."

Rey sighed, "I thought I was getting the hang of it."

Ben Solo emerged from one of the huts, he looked at Rey and smiled his dark hair blew in the breeze. "Master Luke I'm ready to train."

Rey walked up to him, "You slept late today?" he tried to keep eye contact with Luke, "I was meditating." He turned to Rey, "Perhaps you should try it?" he suggested.

Luke cleared his throat, "I agree."

Rey fought the impulse to grab Ben's hand, but with Luke around it may not be such a great idea. She nodded, "I'll give it a try, how does one do it?" she questioned.

A smirk wiped across Luke's face, "Do these two really think they can hide something form me?" he thought to himself. "It's best you do it in the morning before your training."

Ben pushed his hair back, "I can help her." He volunteered. Luke tried to refrain from laughter he sighed, "Are you sure?"

Rey smiled, "Master Luke, it's a great idea." He looked confused, "are you tired of learning from me already?" she shook her head, "I'm not."

Ben took a deep breath, "Uncle Luke, then you can spend some time meditating instead of helping Rey learn how."

Luke shook his head, "You can teach her, but if I see any monkey business Ben Solo. I will." He paused "Will what?" Ben asked, Luke shrugged I will throw you in the ocean."

Ben laughed, "That's it? I can swim you know."

Luke started to walk away, "I'll be back, in the meantime, you and Rey spar or something."

Rey stepped forward, "what's or something?"

"Um anything but blowing up the island." He headed through the thicket.

Rey and Ben waited for Luke to be out of earshot. Ben rested his hand on Rey's cheek. "Did I tell you I love you today?"

Rey blushed, "I don't believe so." He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, "well I love you." Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

Luke hid behind a tree, "I knew it." He began walking towards them, "Whose hungry." He shouted Ben quickly shoved Rey off, and she fell to the ground. She looked up at Ben,

"What the hell?"

"Behind you he mouthed." Rey slowly looked over her shoulder, "Master Luke?"

He stood by Ben, "Rey why are you on the ground."

She stood up and brushed off her pants, "I fell when we were training with our lightsabers."

"So Ben beat you?" she nodded, "Where's his lightsaber?"

Ben pressed the button to reveal the red blade, "Right here, I had just put it away."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Are you guys hungry I need to talk to you."

Ben walked forward, "I guess I could eat something."

Ben looked at Rey, trying to prompt her to speak, she nodded, "I'm starving."

Luke pointed to his hut, "follow me." The two followed as they joined hands while Luke's eyes faced forward.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Rey whispered

Ben shook his head, "I don't know, what if he knows something."

Rey let go of Ben's hand, "wouldn't he just say he knows?"

Ben shrugged, "He's been alone on this Island for a long time maybe he's not sure how to confront someone anymore."

Luke had disappeared into the hut

"I thought we hid it so well." Ben started to grab Rey's hand again.

"Hey you two come on." Luke said poking his head outside the door.

"It may just be lunch." Ben walked slightly ahead of Rey inside the hut.

"What's for lunch?" Rey asked Luke put some bread on the table and some fresh vegetables, "Have a seat." Rey and Ben sat down beside each other. "So, what did you need to talk about?" Luke sat down and handed them a plate. "I'm getting to it, you know I never thought about it before, but I think the two of you would make quite the couple."

Rey and Ben's eyes widened both of them were afraid to move or say anything on the contrary. Rey broke the silence, "We aren't a couple." Luke smiled, "I know you aren't I'm just saying in general of course you know some Jedi are forbidden to love."

Ben shrugged, "Obviously, some don't follow that rule, grandfather for example."

Rey turned to Ben, "Grandfather? Ben nodded "Anakin Skywalker also known as Darth Vader." Her mouth dropped. "I had no idea your bloodline went that far in Jedi lore." Luke nodded. "It wasn't so much falling in love where my father went wrong."

Rey shrugged, "Where did he go wrong?" Luke looked Rey in the eye as she waited with bated breath. "My father, lived a lie no one knew of his marriage to my mother, if he would have told someone there may have been a different outcome, we can't dwell in the past however the past has a way of repeating itself Ben, Rey." He took a bite of bread

After lunch Rey and Ben managed to sneak off into the woods. "Rey?" she sat down at the base of a tree.

"Do you think we should tell him?"

Rey shrugged, as she wiped the sweat from her brow, Ben sat beside her. "I think perhaps he has a point We're lying." She felt his warm arm at rest on her shoulder. "at the same time, it's nice to have this secret."

He smiled, "I guess they're going to find out sometime maybe it'll be best if we tell him."

Rey gasped, "What is it?" Ben asked in concern.

"Why don't we tell him, and your mother at the same time, you did promise Master Luke you'd go see her."

Ben bit his lip, "do you think she'd forgive me?" Rey shrugged, "I don't know her that well, but I think she will."

They stood up, "I'm sorry Rey." She turned around "for what?"

"for throwing you on the ground." Rey smiled "It's in the past." She grabbed his arm, "Come on."

Luke stood at the top of the hill practicing with his saber, Rey and Ben ran up to him. "Luke?" Ben called out.

Luke put his sword on his belt, "Ben?"

"I'm ready to go see my mother."

Luke nodded, "Rey, Ben go pack your things, and help gather supplies."

After taking sometime to gather their things, and get food and stuff for the journey ahead of them Rey walked up to Ben with a brown bag strapped across her shoulders.

"Is that all you're taking?" he questioned

"Ben it's all I have."

Rey smiled, "Don't worry, I got plenty of food." She held up a white cloth bag that tied at the top. Luke walked down the hill, "Are you ready?" he questioned.

"We're ready." Ben and Rey walked up the ramp into the falcon.

Ben turned to Rey, "We could've taken my ship."

Rey smiled, "Well what's wrong with the falcon?" Ben rolled his eyes, "ok, it's a little rough around the edges, but we are headed to the resistance base. Do we really want to cause a panic?" Rey leaned in for a kiss.

Luke turned around, "ready?" Rey quickly pulled away from Ben, he laughed "yes, uncle." He said in an annoyed tone.

Luke set a course for the base, and put the ship on auto pilot. "How long until we get there?" Rey asked, Ben raised an eyebrow, "It'll be awhile, why?"

Rey stood up, "I'll be back." She made her way to the back of the ship. And disappeared into the bathroom.

Ben looked at Luke, "How's my mother doing?" Luke bit his lip, "she's been fine, she misses Han. They had their differences, but in the end they loved each other." Ben's face dropped, "Will she forgive me?"

Luke stood up, "That's up to her." Ben fiddled with his black vest that covered his white shirt, "You're her brother what is your best guess Uncle Luke?"

Luke, closed his eyes "I believe she will, but like I said that's up to Leia."

Rey looked in the mirror on the wall in the bathroom, "Ok Rey, you have a few hours to make yourself somewhat presentable after all, I'm going to meet his mother again, but as his girlfriend." She took a deep breath and took her hair down from the three buns.

She let her brown hair fall to the nape of her neck, as she ran a brush through it. She took two pieces of hair and twisted them, while she pined them in place.

She looked in the mirror, "This is the best it's going to be."

Ben took a drink of water, as he looked at the screen, "Looks like we're almost there, where's Rey?" Luke shrugged, "Still in the bathroom?"

Ben sat his cup of water on the table, "I'll check on her." Luke sat down to prepare to land on the base.

Ben walked through the corridor, and knocked on the bathroom door, "Rey?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll be right out." She grunted as she struggled to reach a zipper on the back of the tan knee length dress she was putting on. She picked up her leather belt, and headed towards the door.

"Are you alright?" Rey opened the door

Ben looked down his eyes widened, "You?" He put his hand on her cheek, "beautiful." Rey smiled, "Thank you, can you help me?"

He looked confused as she turned around, "zip me up?" Ben's hand trembled as he pulled the sides of the dress together, and pulled the zipper up

He smiled as he bent down and kissed her shoulder. She turned around as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Rey, Ben come on we landed." Luke shouted from the end of the corridor.

The crowd at the resistance base gathered around the falcon to see who would emerge Leia stood in front with anticipation, "Would she be reunited with her brother?" The ramp to the falcon lowered and Luke walked out first. The base up roared in cheering and laughter. Leia walked forward and stared at her brother's aged face, "Welcome home Luke." She smiled and held out her arms.

Luke ran to Leia, and threw his arms around her. "I have a surprise for you." Rey walked down the ramp and walked up to Luke and Leia, "nice to see you again Rey." Leia said with a warm smile.

Leia let go of Luke, "What's the surprise?"

Ben stood at the top of the ramp, his black cape blew in the wind along with his dark hair. He took his first steps down.

Chewy stood in front of Leia,

"Chewy, it's alright." Leia said as she put her hand on the Wookie's hairy arm.

A tear ran down Leia's face "Ben." She said softly, as he ran down the ramp he threw his arms around his mother.

"Mom, I." he paused.

Leia pushed Ben's hair back, "No need to apologize Ben."

Rey smiled as she watched Ben reunite with his mother.

"What's with the dress?" Luke whispered to Rey. Rey shrugged, "I just um." She struggled to come up with an answer.

Luke laughed, "No need to lie."

"Rey" the voice of Finn called out Rey turned around quickly, "Finn!" she shouted running to the former storm trooper. She threw her arms around him "I'd thought I'd never see you again."

Finn's eyes widened as he saw Ben. "What's he doing here?" Finn shouted, Rey turned "Ben?"

"Ben? Don't you mean Kylo? You know the man that nearly killed me?"

Ben walked over to the scene that unfolded in front of him. "Finn? Is that your name now." he guessed, "I want to give you a peace offering?"

Finn tapped his foot on the grey concrete, "I'm waiting."

Ben, "Your grandfather was Mace Windu."

Finn squinted his eyes, "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He died, a long time ago, that's not the point."

Rey turned to Ben, "Then what is the point?"

Finn's mouth dropped as he realized the look Rey was giving Ben.

"You…and Him?" he shouted. Rey put her finger over her mouth "Shh, no one knows yet."

Finn threw his arms in the air "Now I've seen everything."

Rey felt a disturbance she turned around quickly as Stormtroopers Stood around them holding blasters.

"Hand's up!"

Ben pulled Rey behind him.

"You've come for me correct?" he asked.

"Snoke wants us to kill you and anyone you're with." The storm trooper replied

Ben stood with his arm wrapped around Rey's waist.

"Just take me, Snoke will have his traitor."

Tears streamed down Rey's face Luke and Leia and the others were led to the area by storm troopers.

"No Ben, you can't!" Rey pressed the button on her light saber

The blue light beamed up with a humming sound.

"NO!" she shouted as she lunged at the trooper. Ben pushed her back the light saber brushed his arm. He screamed out in pain as it burned his arm.

"Rey." He said softly

Luke, took his saber off his belt, and struck down three Stormtroopers like they were dominos.

"Ben, don't give them what they want!"

The resistance fighters began firing blasters,

Ben fired up the red crackling blade, and began fighting, he kicked a storm trooper down, one stood behind him ready to fire. He pulled the trigger, and Ben turned around freezing the beam in midair.

Rey grunted as she hit a Stormtrooper. "Rey." Ben said under his breath.

Ben noticed a group of Troopers headed towards Luke who was swarmed, "Luke behind you!" he shouted and ran across the battlefield

Smoke filled the air, and the troopers were gone.

Rey laughed as she hugged Finn again "We did it she shouted throwing her fist up"

Leia tapped Rey on the shoulder, she turned around "Notice anyone missing?"

Rey looked around in circles, praying Ben would walk up to her. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked up at the sky and watched a first order ship fly off.

She ran as if she could actually catch a ship that's airborne. "Ben!" she shouted as tears fell off her cheek.

Luke put his hand on Rey's back, "We'll find him." Leia put her arm around Rey and laid her head on her shoulder.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Through the Force

By: Sailormoon7771

Rey fell to her knees sobbing. Luke turned away as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Leia kneeled by Rey as she gently rubbed her back, "Rey." She said in a motherly tone. Finn ran over, "What happened" Finn shouted. Luke put his hand in front of Finn, "Finn wait."

He turned around "Luke Skywalker?" he looked as if he had seen a ghost "listen, son, we're going to need some backup." Finn shrugged, "For what?"

"They took Ben," Luke replied

Finn smiled, I know who will help if we're going to the first order base we need a smaller number no greater than four." Luke nodded in agreement, "Who's the fourth?"

"Poe Dameron" Finn replied Poe walked up to Luke, "reporting for duty" he kneeled down "BB8, sorry I can't take you with me this time."

BB8 did a series of beeps that almost sounded like a sigh.

Rey used her arm to wipe her tears away, "Rey, do you care for my son?" Leia asked Rey sat up, "How'd you know?" Leia smiled, "I just do, listen if you want to save him you need to pull yourself together Rey, you are stronger than you know." Rey smiled, as Leia handed her a handkerchief "Thank You."

Rey stood to her feet and turned to Luke, "When do we leave?" Poe and Finn turned around, Rey walked closer, "We leave now." they loaded onto the falcon. "Finn, where's the base?" Poe asked as he sat at the controls Luke sat on the other side in the co-pilot's chair.

Rey stood behind the chair listening to the conversation. Finn shrugged, "I'm not sure." Luke slammed his hands on his lap. "I thought you were a trooper before."

Finn, sighed. "Starkiller Base was destroyed, "I'm sure they moved bases by now." Rey closed her eyes, "Ben?" she called out. "Rey?" he asked curiously, "Where are you?" he asked.

"We're coming for you, we don't know where you are." Ben sighed, "We are headed to Hoth" Rey opened her eyes. Luke, Poe, and Finn were still debating where the base is now.

"They're taking him to Hoth" Rey interrupted they turned and looked at her "how do you know," Poe asked, Rey walked over to the controls and entered the coordinates for the planet. "Ben told me." She paused "through the force."

Luke, sighed "ok, you're right." Rey nodded, "I'll be back."

Finn turned around "Where are you going." Rey smiled, "I can't very well go to Hoth in this dress can I?" she questioned. She walked down the corridor and into the bathroom.

She closed her eyes again, "Rey." An unfamiliar voice called to her. "Who are you?" she questioned as the force ghost of Obi-Wan, appeared before her in the bathroom.

She gasped as the started to turn around, "Rey don't leave." He said softly Rey took her hand off the doorknob, "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Obi-Wan." She paused, "You mean you're?" she paused as her mouth dropped, "You're supposed to be dead."

He smiled, "Supposed to be, and yet here I am. Listen Rey, I don't have much time."

She reached out to try and grab his hand, "Rey these are your first steps." She quoted "It was you, why are you appearing to me."

He stepped closer she leaned against the door, "You'll find out soon, for now, I need you to listen to me." She nodded reluctantly, "You and Ben's love for each other is about to be tested, you need to put your fillings aside for this mission if you want to bring him home safely." She nodded, "What should I expect?" she questioned.

"Expect a coldness like you've never felt before." Obi-Wan faded out, Rey shouted, "Wait!"

"Don't be afraid." Kenobi's voice called out.

Rey looked around in shock, she put her Ahch-To clothes back on, and put her hair up in its normal fashion, and walked out of the bathroom.

Finn turned around, "You're wearing that?" he questioned, Rey shrugged "What's wrong with it?" Luke turned around, "Rey follow me."

Poe looked in a mirror, "You're going to freeze to death in that."

Rey shrugged as she followed Luke into one of the back rooms. "What are we doing?" she questioned Luke didn't answer as he pulled out a white coat lined with fur and white pants and boots from a closet. "Why would I wear this?" Rey asked, "It's an ice planet." Rey nodded as she unclipped the lightsaber from her bed and placed it on the chair beside them. Luke handed her a pair of gloves.

"It's that cold?"

Luke "you have no idea", and left the room. Rey quickly changed into the warmer clothes and walked back to where the others waited.

Finn looked up, Rey raised her arms to the side and turned around, "Is this better?" a popping sound filled the air, Rey jumped as alarms went off.

She ran and stood behind Poe and Luke who were frantically pushing buttons and flipping switches on the control panel. "What's happening?" she asked.

"We're losing altitude," Poe responded in a panic. "It's too cold, prepare for a hard landing." Rey and Finn sat down and put restraints on and braced themselves for the landing ahead of them.

Poe, steered the ship so it would land in a snow bank when the ship landed hard the snow proofed up into a cloud.

Luke and Poe turned around "Is everyone alright?" Luke called out. Finn looked at Rey who smiled, "We're fine." He replied.

They got off the ship Rey coughed as the cold dry air filled her lungs, she shivered, "Are you glad you changed?" Finn asked, "I'm still cold." She replied as she pulled her hood over her head.

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Listen, this is a big planet. If we want to find Ben we have to split up. Finn and Rey, you can go east, Poe and I will go west." Rey and Finn nodded, Poe grabbed a blaster, and the groups went their separate ways.

"How long have you been a Resistance fighter?" Luke asked as snow crunched beneath their feet, "I guess you can say I was born into it." Poe looked up at the sky, "My parents died fighting against the first order. I was left to care for myself and my sister. I sent her to you and then joined the resistance" Luke turned around, "You need to tell Rey."

Poe sighed, "didn't the mind wipe work." Luke nodded, "It did, but don't you want her to know?" Poe shrugged, "Can we quit talking about this?" He stomped forward his boots leaving footprints in the snow.

Ben was dragged before Snoke by two storm troopers and thrown to the ground. Ben grunted when his side hit the ground "We found him." Snoke took a rumbling breath, "You." He spoke, "Your weakness has finally failed you." Benn stood up and patted his side where his lightsaber was absent. "Damn." He said under his breath "You won't need a saber where you're going."

Rey and Finn walked through a forest with trees that were so frozen they didn't even look like trees, they looked more like geysers that froze solid in midair. Rey's nose and cheeks were red as the cold hit her face. "Finn, you're so quiet is anything wrong?"

He sighed as they walked across a field covered in snow, "I never thought you'd be with that man." He said in an angry tone. Rey who followed behind him ran to get closer to him.

"Finn, that's none of your business. I love him." Finn turned around sharply he and Rey almost collide. He wrapped his arms around Rey and kissed her lips, Rey slapped him. Finn put his hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Rey." Rey exhaled, as fog from the cold escaped her mouth. "Finn, I love you also, but not in the way that you want me—Rey paused as the ground under her started to crack. "Run!" she screamed Finn and Rey began to run desperately to escape the ground giving in before them. Finn climbed up a bank and held his hand out to Rey. She reached for it as she felt herself going lower into the cold water.

She screamed as she submerged into the water. She tried to paddle herself up but the current underneath was too strong. "Rey!" Finn shouted as he jumped off the bank and kneeled down by the hole where she went through. He failed to spot her through the dark murky water.

"Rey, use the force!" he shouted. As if it were an instinct Finn held his hand out. Rey felt her eyes trying to close as she fought tooth and nail to get out of the water she felt warmth surround her as she felt herself being pulled towards the point of entry, "The force." she thought. She felt herself being pulled from the water, and into Finn's arms.

Water droplets fell off her cheeks. Finn pulled Rey to the bank, "Rey," he shook her. "I'm fine." She stood up. "Did you just use the force?" He nodded.

"Thank you." She said with a shiver. "Let's go." He looked confused, "to find Ben." She began walking. The cold air blew up her spine. "Don't you think we should go back to the ship?" Finn asked. She turned around and shook her head, "There's no time. Every second he's on the first order he's closer to death."Luke and Poe ended up going down the Path that Finn and Rey were going up. They reunited at a cross path.

"Master Luke." She shivered as water dripped from her hair Luke shook his head, and looked at Finn, "What happened?" Poe pulled his jacket off and put it on Rey's shoulders.

Finn bit his lip and began to answer, but Rey beat him to it. "Ice broke beneath us and I fell in the water." Finn looked down, "I used the force to get her out."

Poe put his arm around Rey trying to transfer some of his body heat to her. "We need to get to Ben." Luke nodded, "I know where he is, but we need to start a fire and get you warm first." Rey looked confused. "But." Luke shook his head "No buts, you can't help Ben until you help yourself." Luke stacked some wood with the force and started a fire "That's the only way we're going."

Rey reluctantly sat down on a log and wrapped Poe's jacket tightly around herself. The smell of the jacket seemed familiar. "what?" she said under her breath.

"You left the first order and for what Love?" Snoke asked, "yeah that's exactly why I left. You shriveled up snake." Snoke growled under his breath, "I hope love is worth it take him away while I decide what to do with this traitor." The troopers grabbed Ben from each side and led him to a cell and threw him in. "See you soon, Master of the Knights of Ren." One of them said in a mocking voice. "Go to hell," Ben said through clinched teeth.

Rey stood up, "I'm warm enough now let's go."

"Hands up." Voices shouted from the trees.

Poe, Luke Finn, and Rey looked down the barrel of the Stormtrooper's blasters. Luke and Rey started to power up her lightsaber, Luke's green blade rose from the base, Rey pushed the button again, but the blue blade, wouldn't come up. "Damn it."

Poe and Finn held up blasters as shots began to fire from all sides Rey started swinging her staff around hitting the troopers.

Luke kept taking out whatever came at him.

Finn's blaster jammed, he looked down at it with a worried look.

"I'm out of ammo" Poe said as storm troopers grabbed them with their hands behind their backs.

One of them punched Rey in the face and she fell to the ground.

Luke disengaged, and held his hands up. "We surrender."

"We thought you'd see it our way." The storm troopers tied the four with a rope leaving them to walk one in front of the other.

Finn walked in front of the line followed by Poe, Rey, and Luke at the back. Rey turned slightly to Luke, "Maybe they spotted the fire."

Luke nodded, "I know they did."

Rey gasped, "Did you plan this?" He nodded, "It was a long shot but it worked." Poe turned to Rey, "What worked?"

"He planned this." Poe smiled, "What a clever plan." Luke laughed

"Isn't it, though." Finn listened to the conversation taking place behind, him and started laughing.

"I'm surrounded!" he shouted.

Rey coughed, "Finn."

A trooper turned, "Would you all shut up before I weld your mouths."

Rey gave the trooper a dirty look.

The group entered an abandoned Castle that was reclaimed in snow and Ice.

"Master Snoke, we found trespassers."

Snoke's form appeared on the throne before them. He looked down at them. "Put the girl in the cell with Ren." Rey looked at him in fear, "Why would he put me there?" she thought. Luke leaned in a whisper, "It's a trap Rey, don't show him any affection." Rey nodded as two Stormtroopers yanked her away. Her eye swelled from being punched. They opened the door, Ben sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his arms folded on the top of his legs his head laid effortlessly on them, When Rey was flung to the floor, she gasped when she hit the cold stone floor.

Snoke, towered over the guys, "Take them to the other cell while I decide what to do with them." Four more troopers took them into the cell throwing them in. "So how do we get out of this one?" Finn asked Luke, "We will, you have to have faith." Poe bit his lip, "If we get out alive I need to tell Rey the truth." Finn grunted and shook his head. "Tell her what?"

"Should I tell him Luke?" he nodded, "You brought it up you finish it." Poe stood up, "Rey's my younger sister." Finn's mouth dropped, "I'm so sorry!" he shouted, "I kissed your sister." Luke put his fake hand on his forehead, "I'm too old for this."

Poe's face dropped, "you what?" Finn stammered "So did Ben."

"Rey." Ben whispered and crawled over to Rey and held her in his arms "My god, you're like ice." "Ben, we can't do this now," she whispered. His eyes looked as if she ripped his heart out. "Why not?" "It's a trap." He sat down beside her, "I love you." He mouthed. "Finn and I kissed." She stood up and went to the other side of the cell. Ben stood up, "What, why?" his voice cracked

"I don't know." She sat down on the floor, and leaned her back against the wall, she shivered. Ben pulled his cape off and threw it to her. "Here." She picked it up and wrapped it around herself like a blanket. She inhaled as his cologne filled her nose she imagined his warm arms around her "Thank you." He sat back in his original spot and turned to the side to hide the tears that fell down his face. Rey turned around so she wouldn't see, "He's making this so hard." She thought

Poe tackled Finn to the ground "Friends aren't supposed to Kiss their friend's younger sister." Finn's face pressed against the floor. "Well, do you have any older sisters then?"

Luke stood up, and both of them went flying to the opposite sides of the cell "Can you two not do this right now." Finn stood up, "It doesn't matter she doesn't love me, I hope you do this to Ben." Poe crossed his arms, "You had to use the force." Luke rolled his eyes, "I did, now if you want to get out you'll both shut up and listen to me." Luke opened the door, "We need to split up, we don't know where the other cell is."

Rey sat as the cape lost its warmth she felt herself wanting to go to sleep her eyes grew heavier as she shivered uncontrollably, Ben looked over, "Come here." Rey opened her eyes, and shook her head, "I c…can't?" Ben held his hand out, and pulled her over to him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't go to sleep you hear me?" Her body shook uncontrollably "We got to get you out of here." He said softly "I forgive you, Rey." Her eyes closed, "no wake-up." She opened her eyes, "I stopped him, Ben. I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Her breaths were shallow, he picked her up.

"What are we doing?" The door flew open, and Luke stood at the other side. "Ben, Rey." Intruder alarms rang through the structure, "Put me down." Rey ordered Ben put her down, "You sure?" she nodded.

"We won't make it if you carry me."

Rey powered up the blue lightsaber shards of ice fell to the floor as the saber hummed. "Where's yours?" she turned to Ben.

Luke threw him another light saber, "Here."

Ben looked at the saber and noticed it had two places for blades, "Double blades?"

Poe and Finn ran in with new blasters, "Where'd you get those?" Rey smiled. Finn laughed "We stole them." They ran down the twists and turns of the corridor, and into what looked like a foyer of the castle.

Stormtroopers and Knights of Ren stood between them and the exit Rey lunged "Ahhhh!" she screamed putting more force into her Jabbing blow to the storm trooper Ben's cape on her back flew in the wind, Luke Poe, and Finn, followed her, Ben hesitated as he looked at the light saber in his hand.

He pushed the button and one end of the saber shone purple and the other red, Ben held the light saber behind him and began fighting, one of the knights began to go behind Rey with his saber, "I have ordered from Snoke to take care of you." Rey turned around, and blocked his blow, she grunted while she tried to fend off both him and another Stormtrooper

Ben jumped between Rey and the trooper, "Back off." He said as he gave him a fatal blow, He turned to Rey, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She struggled while she kicked the Knight down, Luke seemed to not even be breaking a sweat as he chopped down his opponents like trees they fell to the ground.

The remainder of the enemy were pretty much non-existent aside from a few who were barely hanging in there.

A blast flew by Ben's face, he turned around facing General Hux who held the blaster aimed at Ben "We kill traitors around here, but death is too good for you. We should try someone else." He turned slowly and aimed the blaster at Rey, who was busy fighting a trooper The General, pulled the trigger Ben panicked and ran pushing Rey out of the way and stabbing the trooper with his light saber, he felt the stinging in his side as he fell to the floor. Rey turned around, "Ben!"

Luke flipped over the line of enemies and stood in front of Ben and Rey, "Come on Hux you want to kill the last Jedi? Let's see!" Poe and Finn ran over and pointed the blasters at Hux, "You're out numbered." Poe said with a cocky tone.

Ben stood up holding his side, "Very outnumbered." Rey stood on Ben's injured side and activated her lightsaber.

Rey clinched her teeth, "You."

She started to run towards him Ben pulled her back, "You don't want to kill him." Luke leaned in "You're not ready." Rey sighed, "He hurt Ben." She turned to Hux and ran towards him as she pierced his chest with the lightsaber. He fell to the ground as she pulled the lightsaber back and deactivated it.

Her hands trembled, and her mouth dropped.

"I killed someone."

Ben pulled her back, "Rey." Tears rolled down her face. "I killed him. He was looking right at me and I took his life!" Ben put his arm around her.

Poe walked to them. "Paws off my sister pal." Rey turned to him, "Your what?"

Luke sighed, "Come on, everyone."

They walked back to the ship and set a course for the resistance base.

Rey sat on the floor rocking back and forth not saying anything. Ben kneeled beside her, "Rey are you hungry?"

She pulled the lightsaber from her belt and put it in Ben's hand, "I don't want it."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben sat on a couch at the resistance base outside of Rey's room holding the lightsaber she gave to him after she killed General Hax nearly a week ago. Leia left Rey's room with her breakfast tray that she didn't touch. He looked at his mother like a sad puppy dog, she put the tray down on the table, and Leia sat next to him, and put her arm around him, she guided his head to her shoulder. "She still hasn't eaten?" Ben asked Leia stroked his head, "She'll pull through Ben, she needs time." A tear fell from Ben's eye, "I tried to stop her, I knew she wouldn't be able to kill an unmasked man like that. Stormtroopers are one thing, but." Leia smiled, "You'll find a way to help her I know it, so I know this is premature, but are there wedding bells in the near future?" Ben shrugged "If she doesn't starve herself to death." Leia smiled, "did you just say yes?"

"What's this about?" Ben asked Leia smiled, "Grandbabies." Luke walked in "Grandbabies?" he sat down, "Don't you think you're putting the cart before the horse? She has to come out of that room first." Ben handed Luke the lightsaber, "You try." He pushed it away, "She won't listen to me, but she will listen to you." Poe walked in with Finn, "Any news?" Luke smiled, "Yeah Grandbabies." Poe gave Ben a dirty look, "What do you mean?" Ben held his hands up, "Woah, we never." He paused, "well you know." Poe rolled his eyes. Leia laughed Ben got up, "I'm going to try and talk to her." Poe stood up "Leave the door open a crack." Ben turned around "I don't think that's going to happen today."

Ben, opened the door enough to poke his head in. "Rey" she sat on her bed with her hair down, and messy, with her face buried in her knees. She looked up, "don't you knock?" He came in and closed the door, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what to say." He said softly Rey shook her head, "Nothing to say. I killed him." Her voice cracked "I don't deserve you." He grabbed her she buried her face in his shirt as she sobbed. "You don't deserve me?" he questioned as he rubbed her back, "I don't deserve you." She raised up, "You and Luke tried to stop me I didn't listen I gave into the darkness." Ben smiled, "We all give into it a little bit. It's what you do after that is key." Rey pulled away from him, "what?" he put his hand on her cheek, "Isolation isn't it, Rey you just found a family member that you've been waiting for since you were left on Jakku."

She nodded, "You're right, but." He shook his head, "no buts, now I'm going to get you something to eat, and I'm going to sit here until you eat." Rey just nodded emotionlessly. "I'll be back." He opened the door, and closed it behind him, "What's going on?" Leia asked, "She's going to eat, I'm going to get her something from the kitchen." He smiled, "Poe, can you come help me?" Poe looked confused, "I can help." Finn responded.

Ben shook his head, "I need to talk to Poe." Poe reluctantly got up from the couch and followed Ben into the kitchen. Ben turned, "Do you think she'll like a sandwich?" Poe shrugged, "If I didn't eat for days I'm sure a sandwich would be perfect? Is that what you needed to talk to me about." Ben shook his head and began putting meat on a piece of bread his hands shook, as he tried to think of how to word what he was going to say.

"What happened to your parents, who are they?" Poe looked down in sadness, "They died quite some time ago fighting with the resistance." Ben raised his eyebrows, "What's their names?" Poe pulled a tray from a cupboard. "Shara Bey and Kes Dameron" Ben sighed, "Well then I have to ask you something else if that's alright." Poe rolled his eyes, "You do know I don't really like you right?" Ben nodded, "I know that I did that stuff while under the seduction of the dark side Poe, I'm sorry." Poe shrugged as Ben closed the sandwich and put it on the tray. "listen, I have intentions of marrying your sister. I think we should learn to put the past behind us, and— "Intentions?" Poe asked cutting Ben off. "Stop!" "Listen you don't need to ask for my sister's hand, I'm not her father."

Ben poured some water in a cup, confused he asks "so you're ok with it then?" Poe threw his arms in the air. "I'm done with this conversation." He walked off into the sitting area Leia and Luke each sat on one side of the couch leaving the seat between them empty. "Luke?" Leia asked, "what," Leia turned to face her brother, "What if Ben or any of us is able to help her?" Before Luke could say anything Poe plopped down on the seat between them. Luke's mouth dropped, "what's wrong with you?"

Poe, "Your nephew wants to marry my sister." Finn's mouth dropped, "I never been to a wedding before." Poe turned giving his friend an evil look. "You're just trying to butter him up so he doesn't pound you one for kissing Rey."

Luke cleared his throat, "In all honesty that doesn't surprise me." Finn's eyes narrowed, "What me not wanting to get pounded by Ben?"

"Well yes, but that wasn't what I meant. The marriage thing." Leia smiled, and clapped "I'm going to start planning now." she walked through the hallway nearly bumping into Ben, "Mom?" he questioned she smiled and put her hand on her son's cheek, "I love you." Ben smiled, "I love you, mom." Leia walked around him and down the hallway.

Ben walked into the seating area with the tray piled with all sorts of things to eat "Wow." Finn spoke as his mouth slightly dropped, "That's a lot of food." Luke's back faced his nephew he turned to look at the tray, "I don't think she's going to eat all of that." Ben shrugged, "I wasn't sure what to make so I kind of just made it all." Luke stood up "I'll say." He left the room, and Ben went back into Rey's room she still hadn't moved from the spot where she sat on the bed

He softly walked over and sat the tray on the bed. He held up the sandwich, "Eat." She studied the sandwich in his hand, "I'm not hungry." He shook his head, "I don't care, and I won't leave until you eat 20% of the things here." More tears fell from her eyes as she took the sandwich and took a bite. "how is it." He reached out and wiped the tears from her face. She sighed, "Bland." He looked confused, "wow I messed up a sandwich?" he said in a failed attempt to make her smile. "Everything tastes bland. Doesn't matter who makes it."

Ben pulled the Skywalker lightsaber off his belt and held it out to her. She looked him dead in the eye, "I don't want to see that ever again." Ben sighed, "you have to Rey, you have such a natural ability I don't know where it comes from you have a fire that can't be extinguished, I saw that in you on Starkiller base." Rey shook her head, "I can't feel the force." Ben set the saber on the bedside table. "it's a shame, you're wasting your potential."

Rey's facial expression turned angry as she threw the tray off the bed, "I'm not wasting anything!" Ben stood up from the bed he tried to keep his composure, "Rey, you're killing yourself." He shouted as tears ran down his face. "I love you, but I can't watch you do this to yourself."

Rey sat back down on the bed. "don't give me that look." Ben looked confused, "What look?" she sighed, "The look of pity."

He walked to the door, "I'll make you a deal." She rolled her eyes. "I'll stop feeling sorry for you when you stop feeling sorry for yourself." She crossed her arms as he exited the room. He stood on the otherside of the door.

Poe stood up from the couch, "What was the crash?" Ben rolled his eyes, "she threw the food." Poe raised his eyebrows, "at?"

Ben looked at the top of Poe's forehead, "Me, but mostly the wall. Why is she so stubborn?" Ben looked at Finn. "Why are you looking at me?"

Ben shrugged, "You knew her first." Poe shook his head, "No I knew her first." The guys walked outside to a training area Ben powered up his lightsaber and started swinging it around.

"I mean she doesn't listen to reason, and refuses to take orders from anyone." Finn rolled his eyes, "sound like anyone you know." Ben stopped swinging the lightsaber, "What's that supposed to mean?" Finn picked up a wooden training sword and threw it to Ben, and picked one up for himself.

"You picked Rey, you know she's strong willed." Finn swung the sword at Ben and he blocked his blow, "I didn't pick Rey she just came to me."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "You bridal carried her unconscious on your ship. You picked her." Finn pushed the sword out of the way. "Have you been practicing?" Ben asked

"A little bit." Finn swung the sword and Ben did a backflip over him and stood behind him holding it to his back, Finn turned around and tried to take a hit. Ben hit the back of his knees with the sword causing Finn to fall and his sword to go flying. Poe started laughing really hard "Nice moves Finn."

Finn sat up slightly "Damn, I thought we were just sparring." Ben rested the sword on his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "You need more than just training if you're going to live up to your grandfather." Finn shrugged, as he stood up. "I'll teach you as my Padawan."

"Why are you trying to help me when you know what I did?" Ben raised his eyebrows, "because I'm trying this new thing where I don't hold grudges against people."

"Poe!" another pilot called out.

"reporting for duty," he saluted

"General Leia wants to see you now."

Poe nodded and walked into the distance. "What do you thinks happening?" Finn asked Ben. He shrugged, "First Order possibly."

Rey hugged her knees as she looked at the food on the floor she tried to connect herself to the force, again. "Obi-Wan!" she shouted out her voice echoed, Obi-Wan's force ghost appeared before her. "Rey he said calmly, pick up that lightsaber, and pull yourself together." She stood up, "Why didn't you warn me against killing that guy?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I couldn't, you need to learn things for yourself." Rey stood up "I'm your grandfather, Rey you have Kenobi blood flowing through your very veins." Rey gasped, "my grandfather?" he used the force to make the lightsaber go into Rey's hand, "This is your destiny, don't run from it" and with that Obi-Wan disappeared as if he was never there, to begin with. Rey's mouth dropped in shock she looked down at the tray on the floor and began cleaning up the mess.

Luke walked up to Ben and Finn, "Uncle Luke what's going on?" His face looked grim, "We need to take shelter."

"Why?" Finn asked Luke sighed, "The first order they're planning an attack today." Ben's mouth dropped, "Rey."

An explosion filled the air as some pilots went flying. "Mom!" Ben shouted and ran towards the direction of the command area. "Finn, go get Rey to safety."

Finn nodded, "I will." He shouted back. Luke and Finn went back into the compound to get Rey,

Ben got to the command, "Mom are you alright?" Leia smiled, "We need you."

He looked confused, "for what?"

"We're short two pilots."

Ben clenched his teeth, "I haven't flown a fighter in years." Leia nodded, "I understand, but we need you!"

Ben closed his eyes, "I'm going to need gear."

Rey cleaned up the food off the floor when Luke and Finn burst through the door.

"Rey, come on danger." Luke grabbed her arm.

"Where's the fire?"

Finn Luke and Rey ran to command,

"Rey, have you ever flown a plane before?" Leia asked

"Like a fighter, a little bit why?"

Leia put her hands on Rey's shoulders, "We need you, Rey."

Ben came out in a Resistance uniform and carried the helmet at his side.

Rey turned to look at him, "I can help." Rey pulled a rubber band and pulled her hair back out of her face.

Ben grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?" Rey smiled, "I'm flying."

His eyes widened, "You? You're going to fly?" she nodded.

Rey went in the back and put on a uniform and came out, Poe came in "We're ready to fly."

Rey and Ben both followed Poe, "Rey." He smiled, "You're helping."

She nodded, while she put on her helmet, "Be careful." Rey responded.

Ben grabbed Rey and kissed her, "let's make it safely Rey."

She nodded, "We will."

The three climbed into the cockpit of their planes and took off.

Down in command people swarmed the computers when another explosion filled the air that shook the building.

Chaos ensued as more explosions rang out from all around them.

"Finn, get a blaster!" Luke shouted as everyone scrambled for their weapons of choice. They were ready to fight for their lives.

Rey, kept her hands glued to the controls of the plane, "What are we looking for?" she said into the radio.

"A laser." Poe responded, "our mission is to find it and destroy it."

Just then Rey's plane shook as she got hit from behind, she screamed: "I've been hit." She felt her plane going down, "Rey!" Ben shouted as he shot the plane that shot Rey's

"Rey flip the switch by the control," Poe called into the radio, Rey took a deep breath to locate the switch that Poe was talking about.

Her plane was shot again, and she went tumbling back down to the base.

"Rey! He started to turn around. "Don't leave me right now Poe was locked in battle with another plane, She's alright use the force, Ben, you know it's true. The laser is over there I'll distract them. You need to take it out."

Ben turned, his hands shook as he guided the plane to the laser.

The resistance base was locked in battle with stormtroopers, Luke looked up from battle as he watched the plane go down, "Is that?"

Leia stood next to him as she shot some enemies "Ben?" she said under her breath

Rey felt her plane hit the ground with force as she hit her head on one of the walls she found herself lose consciousness her head fell gently on the shoulder rest of the seat

Poe took out the planes, Ben began shooting at the laser, "Need backup?" Poe asked, "It would be nice."

Poe joined in shooting at the laser when finally, they hit a sweet spot, and the laser exploded into tens of millions of pieces as the laser's parts began to fall they took out the remaining enemy, who retreated back to the new base on Hoth.

Leia and the others ran to the fallen plane as Ben and Poe made their landings, Rey was still sleeping, Leia pressed her face against the window to see who was inside, Ben and Poe ran to the plane. Leia looked up. "It's Rey."

Luke opened the Plane with the force Ben ran over and took off the restraints. "Rey." He whispered as he laid her on the ground, he took her helmet off and kissed her. "Rey!" he shouted Poe stood over his sister.

Rey cracked her eyes open, "Ben" she said softly as he held her in his arms, she smiled, "I'm ok." Ben stood up guiding her to her feet, "Anything broken?"

She shook her head, she tried to let go of him to walk, she staggered around for a second before falling to her knees, she started laughing hysterically "I'm just really dizzy." Everyone laughed

Ben stood by the fireplace playing with fire using the force he watched it dance and swirl around Luke walked in. "What are you doing?"

He turned around, "I almost lost her today."

Luke smiled, "But you didn't."

"I don't know if I could make it without her She's finally filled a void that's been empty." Ben's black hair fell over his brow as he watched the fire.

Luke sat down in a chair by the fire, "Some would call that a Force Bond." Ben looked at him, "Uncle Luke do you call it a force bond?"

He shook his head, "I call it true love, she's your match."

Ben smiled, "I need to go talk to Rey." Luke nodded, "may the force be with you."

Ben walked to Rey's door and knocked, "Come in." she called out she stood at the foot of the bed practicing with her lightsaber.

"Don't you think you should take it easy?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "The doctor said I was just fine no broken bones no concussion no anything, he said I could train right away."

He sat down on the bed and looked at his shoes. Rey powered down the lightsaber and put it on the dresser, "Did you need something?"

He took a deep breath, "Marry me."

Rey's mouth dropped, "What?" she found herself having a hard time breathing, "I need to sit down." She sat down on the floor. He looked up

"Will you Marry me?"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Force Bond

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben sat on the edge of Rey's bed, she still sat on the floor she felt tears run down her face.

"Wait what?" Rey asked as she pinched her arm.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked she took a deep breath, "I'm not dreaming."

"Ben I."

There was a knock at the door "Rey." The voice of Leia called from the otherside.

Rey froze "you know how bad this looks?" he looked down, "we're both fully clothed."

"Rey are you asleep?"

Rey stood up, "Yes Ben."

He smiled, "Yes?"

She mouthed, "I'll marry you."

She opened the door enough so she could peek out, "General Leia?" She smiled "I came to check on you after that horrific crash." She smiled, "I'm fine General."

"Can I come in?" Rey's face turned red, "of course." She opened the door and Leia walked inside the room.

"Ben?" Leia questioned as she saw her son sitting in Rey's room. Ben stood up "this isn't what it looks like." Leia laughed, and Rey walked over to Ben as he put his arm around her.

"We're getting married." A smile beamed across their faces.

Tears sparkled in Leia's eyes. "You're" she ran to them throwing her arms around the couple. She smiled, "call me Mom Rey." Rey smiled, "I've never used that word before in my life."

Leia went to the door, "I have to go tell everyone." Ben and Rey laughed, he looked down and Rey almost seeking her permission Rey nodded. "go ahead and tell everyone!" he shouted in happiness. Leia smiled, "One more step to grandbabies" she clapped and ran off to tell anyone and everyone she could find.

Rey and Ben stood in the dimmed light of Rey's room, "Are you sure because right now my Mom is telling everyone." He warned, Rey smiled, and jumped in Ben's arms kissing him, "I'm positive" Leia ran into the room with the fireplace where Luke sat, "Luke!" she shouted fearing something was wrong he stood up, "Leia what is it?" he said worried. Before Leia had a chance to say anything a rather large crash came from Rey's room.

Rey and Ben fell on Rey's bed causing it to break in half. Both of them tangled up in each other's arms accompanied by huge belly laughs. Poe opened the door "Rey are you?" he paused as his mouth dropped. "there are somethings you can't un see, and this is one of them." Leia and Luke ran to the door way, "What happened?" Leia asked Luke's mouth dropped, "what are you doing Ben nudged Rey, "Hey I can't get up." He whispered. Rey got up as Finn showed up in the doorway. "Did they catch you." Finn's eyes widened. "No, Finn." Rey got up, "We were just kissing." Ben got up and stood behind Rey.

Poe didn't look convinced "just kissing my butt." Rey walked up to her brother, "Get your mind out of the gutter. We were he fell backwards my bed broke, simple as that." Rey looked at Leia who's mouth had dropped. "Mom?" Rey questioned.

"Mom?" Luke looked at Leia, "They're getting married!" Leia responded "and it looks like Rey is going to need a new bed."

"Congratulations." Luke said as they filed out of the room as they closed the door. "When they get married can they have a different house?" Poe asked outside the door.

"Why?" Finn asked, Poe rolled his eyes "do you really want to live in the same area with newlyweds?" Luke cleared his throat "You have a point there." He shot Leia a dirty look. "Why are you looking at me?" He rolled his eyes "I think I was here the night you made Ben"

Leia blushed, "you were not. I don't think. Regardless it's late everyone go to bed!"

Rey looked at Ben, "Where should I sleep?" He smiled, "You can sleep in my room. I have a couch in there I can sleep on you can have the bed." Rey grabbed his hand, "sounds great." Ben led Rey to his room. She smiled, "I've never been in your room before."

He smiled, "Yes you have." She looked confused as they went in the room, "In the ship when I captured you." Rey laughed, "I didn't know that was your personal quarters."

"Well here it is." Ben said with a smile, "Lots of black." Rey said in a teasing tone. Ben laughed, "Hey what can I say I like Black."

Ben walked over to his rather large bed, and pulled the blanket down. "I could have done that." Rey said, "You could've, but you don't have to." Ben responded.

Rey nodded, and walked over to the bed, and laid down. "You know you don't have to sleep on the couch." Rey grabbed Ben's hand as he started to walk away He looked down. "Are you sure?" she smiled, "just sleeping right?"

He nodded, "whatever you want Rey." She smiled, as he got in the other side of the bed he turned over on his side.

Rey blushed, "We could cuddle?" She felt silly for asking him this. He sensed she felt embarrassed, "ok, nothing wrong with cuddling." He reassured her. He turned around to face Rey wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, "much better." She rested her head on his chest as the drifted off to sleep.

Ben's breaths grew heavy as his dreams haunted him, "Ben." The voice of Anakin Skywalker called out. Ben stood up in the dream, "who are you?" Anakin walked out his black robe blew in the wind, "Snoke is planning something." "Grandfather?" Anakin laughed, "I'll never get used to being called that, but Snoke is planning something horrible."

Ben shrugged, "what is it?" Anakin's eyes filled with tears, "It will involve the people you love most, be mindful, and while he's alive don't let your guard down."

Ben took a breath, "Rey?" Anakin shook his head, "You need her, Kenobis and Skywalkers have always been partners. Your children will be very powerful you can't let Snoke get his hands on them or else it will be catastrophic." "wait children as in more than one?" Anakin smiled, "Twins run in the family." "Grandfather, what do I do to protect them should we go into hiding?" "No, the resistance base is the best place for you." Anakin replied, "Don't be afraid."

Ben woke up abruptly, Rey jumped, "What's wrong?" she whispered. He shook his head, "nothing just go back to sleep." She yawned and closed her eyes, he wrapped his arms around Rey a little tighter his hands trembled.

Morning came Ben slowly got out of bed, "Rey." He whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder to wake her up, she opened her eyes a little bit. "Good Morning." She smiled as she stretched, "I never slept so well in my life." He smiled, "I'm glad do you want to train a little today." She nodded, "sounds like fun." Ben sat down on the edge of the bed. Rey sensed something was off with him, "Something's wrong?"

Ben nodded, "My grandfather came to me in a dream last night." She grabbed his hand "You too?" he looked at her, "I meant mine not yours of course. You'll never believe this?" Ben smiled, "Your grandfather is Obi-Wan I know." Rey grabbed Ben's hand, "What about your dream?" she asked.

"He said Snoke is planning something with any children we have." She sighed, and got up from the bed putting her robe on over her pajamas.

"nothing will happen to our children, if we have them." He looked at her "don't you want children." Rey shrugged, "Of course I do especially with you." He blushed, "when do you want to get married?"

Rey smiled, "today." Ben saw the seriousness in her eyes. "today?"

"Why today?" Ben asked Rey had started to walk out in the hallway turned around. "don't put off tomorrow what you can do today. Besides I don't want to go back to sleeping alone."

An explosion, filled the early morning air. "What the?" Ben stopped, "Rey do you have your lightsaber?" she shook her head, "It's in my room." Luke opened Ben's door, his mouth dropped he shook his head, "Ben, Rey trouble."

Rey looked down, "I need to get my lightsaber." "I told you to never let it leave your side." He said sternly, "I'm sorry I'll go get it." She ran across the hallway and collided with Poe who was suiting up to go fly, "Trouble, what are you doing?" he asked, "Lightsaber." Her door hung open and she held her hand out as the lightsaber quickly flew into her hand.

"What's going on Poe?" He shook his head, "No time Rey." He ran off turning the corner, "Be careful" she shouted. "You too." He shouted back.

Another explosion shook the building as pieces of the ceiling fell down in front of Rey she covered her head and ran outside, while powering up her lightsaber,

She felt the wind rush through her hair as she ran across the battle field dogging shots. Rey stood behind Ben, "Rey!" he shouted, "Marry Me!" A crack of lightning rolled across the sky "I already said I would!" she shouted.

"Uncle Luke?" Ben called out Luke was engaged in battle, "What?" he said not tearing his gaze away from the swarm he was fighting.

Planes began taking off shooting any airborne threats, Rain began to fall.

"Can you Marry us?" Ben called out. Luke kicked down a Stormtrooper, "Fine, Ben to you take Rey as your wife?"

Ben screamed as he swung his light saber around, the Stormtroopers fell down he looked at Rey, "I do." Luke, elbowed a Knight of Ren and killed him, "Rey, do you take Ben—Luke ducked avoiding being shot, "to be your husband?" Rey screamed as she ran another Knight of Ren into a pole, "I do!" "You may kiss the bride!" Luke sliced another enemy's legs off.

Ben grabbed, Rey quickly, and kissed her. "You're now husband and wife. May the force be with you" the two quickly went back to fighting as one of the resistance buildings went down.

When General Hux emerged from one of the ships, Rey kept fighting, but Ben turned around to face him, "You." Ben said harshly

"I hope you've enjoyed your wedding day. Snoke says you won't enjoy the night." Ben turned around as a blaster was being pointed at Rey he ran, "REY!" he shouted jumping in front of the beam.

The funny thing is Ben didn't feel as if he'd just been shot, he began to feel like the shell of a man he once was as good memories of he and Rey faded from his mind.

He laid on the ground for a moment as the rain fell on his face. Rey ran up to him, "Ben!" she shouted, she kneeled down beside him, and put her hand on his chest. He jerked, "Get away from me!" he shouted. Rey's mouth dropped as she shivered from the rain.

"I'm not Ben, that name no longer means anything to me."

Luke ran over to them, as they stood there as the rain, "Rey, he's not Ben right now." he warned her, "Something in that blaster made him forget."

An explosion went off again as Rey, Luke and Kylo went flying. Rey grunted as she hit the ground, Kylo stood up, and powered up his lightsaber.

"Let's finish what we started." Kylo kicked the Skywalker lightsaber over to Rey, "You won't win this time." Rey picked up the lightsaber.

"Ben snap out of it!" she shouted, "I'm your wife, I love you."

"Ben is dead!" he shouted as he lunged at Rey with his lightsaber, Rey quickly powered up her own, blocking him, she pushed his blade back as they locked in battle, he looked in Rey's eyes, "You won't survive this." He said to her, he used the force to throw her back hitting the ground the lightsaber went flying as he stood over her.

Rey felt tears running down her face, "You should listen to Luke Skywalker, and never let your lightsaber leave your side." He said in a mocking tone, Rey stood up, "Ben!" Rey cried "Don't let the past repeat itself." Rey picked up the lightsaber, and ran towards Kylo powering it up, he blocked her blow, she looked up to him as their lightsabers locked.

Luke called out, "Rey, this isn't how you need to fight this!" She kept her mind on the battle "Then you tell me what should I do?" she questioned, "Use the force!"

Rey closed her eyes, she smiled as she thought of the time Ben put aside their differences to get her help she opened her eyes and disengaged from the lock.

She dropped the light saber on the muddy sod, Kylo looked shocked, "I don't want to fight you." She shook her head, and held her arms open, "go ahead, it's what you want isn't it; to kill me?" His hand shook, He threw the lightsaber on the ground still activated the mud sizzled as the heat from the blades hit it.

Rey slowly walked up to him, and threw her arms around him in an embrace, "I love you, Ben." He wrapped his arms around her waist as they locked in a hug. "Rey." She put her hand on his cheek, "I love you."

The battle for now had ended, but Snoke's threat still hung over their heads, Ben and Rey climbed the ramp to the falcon, as people waved to them as they left for their honeymoon.

Rey smiled, "Are you ready?" she asked, Ben nodded.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Alone

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben was setting a course for their destination Rey sat beside him in the co-pilot's chair, "so where are we going?" she asked as she leaned in for a kiss, "I can't enter the coordinates if you're doing that." She laughed as she playfully bit his lower lip.

He laughed, "You had to do that?" Rey smiled, "want me to enter the coordinates." He tapped her nose with his gloved finger, "nice try, but it's a surprise." He finished entering them, and put the ship on auto pilot, Rey reached over and grabbed his hand, he lifted his hand up and kissed Rey's "General Hux is still alive." Rey said under her breath.

Ben looked at her with worry, he cracked a smile, "wow that's a mood killer." Rey laughed, "really?" he shook his head, "not really I just like it better when you smile." She shook her head "Ben, will we be safe with him still out there, I mean how did he survive?" she questioned, Ben shrugged, "You probably killed a fake General, he was testing me to see if I would take a bullet for you. So they could get their weapon to work." Rey cleared her throat, "but what are we going to do I mean he knows I stabbed him fake or not and—Rey stopped as Ben put his finger over her mouth "nothing's going to happen to you." Rey grabbed his hand and rested her cheek on it. "How do you know?" he leaned in for a kiss, "I won't let it." He whispered.

She smiled, "I won't let anything happen to you either I couldn't take being alone again." Rey looked out the front window of the ship as they flew over Naboo, Rey's mouth dropped, and she stood up, "Woah!" Ben turned as he watched her eyes light up, "Pretty?" Rey shook her head, "It's not the right word, it's breathtaking."

Poe was tightening up some bolts on his plane, when Finn walked up to him, "Mad?" Poe turned around, "about?" he questioned Finn let a crooked smile appear across his face, "I don't know with how things went down with Rey and Ben, getting married on the spur of the moment like that?" Poe shook his head, "That's not what I'm thinking about, in fact I knew they would do something like that."

Finn shrugged, "How?" Poe smiled, "the force." Finn picked up another wrench, and began to tighten some of the screws and bolts on the wheels of the plane.

"I had no idea you were force sensitive Poe." He shrugged, "I'm no Jedi, but yeah a little bit." Luke walked out as he overheard the conversation, "What's going on boys?" he questioned.

Poe looked up, "How do you do it?" Luke adjusted his robe, "do what use the force?" Poe shook his head, "the vow of celibacy." Luke shrugged, "I don't think anyone practices that anymore." Poe looked confused, and didn't say anything Finn broke the silence, "So have you?" Luke raised his eyebrow "That's between me and her." Poe dropped a wrench in shock and picked it up quickly hoping no one noticed, "alright, have you ever been in love Master Luke?" he asked Luke smiled, "briefly." Finn stood up from the wheel he was fixing, "really, what happened did you get married?" Luke nodded, "We did." Poe and Finn looked at each other in curiosity. "What happened to her?" Poe asked, "She died." Luke responded as he turned around to look at the sky covering his tears. "Any children?" Finn asked, Luke composed himself, and faced them again, "No, she didn't live long enough she died the day after we got married." Finn bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

The falcon had landed in a grassy field outside of a mansion, the ramp lowered Ben and Rey stood at the top looking down, "Ready to go Mrs. Solo?" she smiled, "I think you're forgetting something." Ben shrugged, "What's that?" Rey laughed, "now you have a reason to bridal carry me." Rey jumped towards Ben he quickly caught her. "You could have warned me." Rey put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I thought I did." She said as she rested her nose on his. "I love you Ben." He smiled from ear to ear, "I love you too."

Ben walked down the ramp and through the door of the house, "Wow!" Rey said softly as Ben put her down, "Who does this house belong to?" he smiled, "It belonged to my Grandmother Padme." Rey smiled, "It's beautiful." Ben raised his eyebrows, "I want to show you something." Rey walked up to him, "What's that?" he grabbed her hand and ran outside through the lush green fields. "Ben, where are we going." Rey laughed as she held on to his hand tightly, he turned to her, "wouldn't you like to know." Rey's foot got caught in a hole as they ran she fell causing Ben to fall she landed on his chest laughing, "Slow down." Her hair hung over his face as he ran his fingers through it, "Are you ok?" she smiled, "I'm more than ok."

Poe and Finn walked into the command room where people and droids were working hard at re-building what was damaged during the last battle, Leia smiled as they walked up to her, "General Leia" Poe saluted, "We finished the work on the planes, any other orders?" he asked Leia nodded, "I've been thinking about what you said last night Poe." He looked confused, "let me finish, Rey and Ben should have their own personal area that's here, but not here at the same time." Finn shrugged, "is there any place like that around here?" Leia nodded, "Yes, but It's been very damaged." Poe took off his jacket and hung it on a hook, "So, you want us to fix it up for them." Luke walked in, "fix what up?" Leia raised her eyebrows, "follow me."

They followed Leia to behind the compound stood a good sized building, the roof sank in and the windows had been broken. Leia opened the door, cobwebs and dust filled the air Luke coughed, "what is this?" Leia smiled, "It was originally for Ben if he decided to take a wife, but it's been hit a couple times by aerial attacks and what not, and well I didn't have a just cause to fix it up, until now." Finn, looked around assessing the damage around him, "We're going to need some help." Leia nodded, "Of course I wouldn't expect you to do this just the two of you." Luke took off his robe, "I'll help."

Poe, turned to him, "don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you a little too old?" Luke laughed, "I'll show you old." Leia laughed, "Never challenge his age, I think sometimes he still thinks he's that 17-year-old kid from Tatooine." Luke shook his head, "I do not." Leia turned around, "I'll get you more help." Leia walked out leaving the door open so it could air out. Luke moved a metal beam out of the way, Finn hesitated, "So, was it hard finding the right lady?" Luke looked up prompting Finn to help lift another beam, "Oh, I see you too are looking for wives?" Poe picked up another beam by himself and threw it outside, "I don't know about wives, but It'd be nice to have a lady friend, you know?" Luke nodded, "Lonely?" Poe laughed, "Pretty stupid huh?" Luke shook his head, "everyone needs someone."

Ben stood at the bank of a spring, the small waterfall ran down into it filling it with water, Rey looked nervous, Ben noticed her doubt, "Hey, don't be nervous." He smiled, "I'm not nervous about being with you Ben." He raised his eyebrows, "It's just I lived on Jakku, and well there isn't much water there." he laughed, "You can't swim?" Rey nodded, "Is it deep." Ben laughed, "I won't let you drown." He said taking his black shirt off, and jumped in the water with a scream, some water splashed Rey in the face she laughed "Woah!" Ben exclaimed, "that's cold. Jump in I'll catch you." He held his arms out. Rey took her shoes off and Jumped off the banks into his arms. "It's so cold!" she shouted, Ben laughed "Can't say I didn't warn you." Rey's foot slipped on a rock and she fell down under the water she stood up quickly, gasping for air. Ben grabbed her "You're ok." He pushed her wet hair back and kissed her. "ever go under a waterfall?" he asked as he moved towards the falls pulling her towards it she screamed as the cold water hit the top of her head. Ben laughed harder than she'd ever saw him she put her hand on his cheek, "Your smile is so beautiful."

Later that evening, Ben and Rey sat by the fireplace in the house, just admiring each other as they glowed in the fire light "Strawberry?" Rey smiled, as she tried to take it from his hand he jerked away, "No I want to do it." She picked up another strawberry, "Then let me?" they crossed their arms, in the opposite directions, feeding each other a berry. Ben leaned in and kissed Rey as the fire place crackled and the moonlight shone through the window.

Poe stood on a ladder trying to get the last of the beams back up, "Alright I think that's all of them." Luke looked around, "It doesn't even look like the same building." Leia smiled, "Now all that's left is to decorate." Finn shrugged, "I'm assuming that's your job?" he questioned Leia nodded, "It is, and its late time for bed!" The ground shook Luke's eyes widened, "The order." Luke powered up his lightsaber, the others got their blasters, and went outside when Stormtroopers began firing from all sides. Leia ran to Poe, "We need to get to command, so I can issue a lockdown." Poe nodded, "I'll get you there." Luke and Finn fought the enemies, "I need to get Leia to command." Luke turned around, "we have it under control." Poe and Leia shot Stormtroopers, Poe kept her behind him as he felt a stabbing pain in his leg, he screamed out, "Are you alright?" Leia started shooting Poe stood up, blood poured from his leg, "Come on General." He pulled Leia closer, when she screamed out. Her shoulder was hit, she put her hand over it, Poe grabbed her and ran as pain shot up his leg, and they finally reached command.

Ben and Rey slept in each other's arms on the floor the warmth of the fireplace, and each other kept them warm. Ben sat up abruptly with labored breaths. Rey sat up putting her hand on his bare arm, "Ben?" he stood up, "We need to go back." He said sternly, "Why?" Rey stood up with the blanket wrapped around her, "something's wrong." Rey closed her eyes, trying to focus on the base she quickly opened them as the images of the battle filled her head, "You're right, let's go." Rey started to walk away, "no wait." She turned, "let go." He shook his head "we need to get dressed first." Rey's face turned red, "right." She said laughing

"Medic!" Poe screamed out, "General" the droid called out, "You're hurt too." Poe shook his head. "I can't right now I need to go help." Poe grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his wound, and ran out. "That'll help for now." Poe ran out Luke and Finn and the other resistance members that could fight were engaged in battle. "Is everything alright?" Luke asked, "Leia's been wounded." Poe informed him, Poe felt the blood soaking through the bandage, he held his hand out to Luke, "Can I borrow that?" he asked referring to the lightsaber, Luke looked at him strange, "I'm kind of using it right now." Poe handed him the blaster "just for a minute" Luke and Poe traded weapons, Poe tore half of his pant leg off exposing the shot, "You've been hit!" Finn called out, "I'm alright." Poe activated the lightsaber, and braced himself as he laid the blade on his wound curarizing it, he screamed, Luke looked down as he shot enemies, "What are you doing?" Poe handed Luke the lightsaber, and took his blaster back.

The battle ended with many casualties on both sides, Luke watched the sunrise after seeing Leia, the falcon landed in front of him the ramp lowered. Rey and Ben ran off with their lightsabers drawn, "We're here!" Ben shouted, "Ready to fight." Luke walked over to his Nephew, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Son, your mother's been injured." Ben handed Rey his lightsaber she powered it down and hooked it to his belt, "wait is she ok?" Luke nodded, "She got shot in the shoulder."

Ben, ran to command,  
"Master Ben." C3PO exclaimed, Ben shook his head, "where's my mother?" C3P0 motioned for Ben to follow him to the compound, "She's resting in her room."

Rey looked around for her brother, "Where's Poe?" she questioned, Luke looked around, "I saw him around somewhere." Rey sighed, "What's wrong?" Luke questioned, "We should've never gone." Luke smiled, "Bad time?" she shook her head, "Not in the slightest, but we should never had left with all the attacks that have been happening." Luke shrugged, "the attacks never stop, you deserved a break, and Leia would have gotten hurt regardless of you being here or not." Rey nodded, Poe walked up to them with a crutch under his arm, "Rey!" he shouted to her.

Rey smiled, "You're alright!" He smiled, "just a little bruised is all!"

Ben walked into his mother's room, "Mom." He said softly, she smiled as her son sat in the chair by her bed, "Good Morning." She said in a tired tone, "You going to be alright." Leia nodded, "I'm fine, just a shot in the shoulder. It's not going to get me down, Ben." He smiled and threw his arms around his mother Rey walked in standing in the doorway, "I'm so sorry" he said as he kissed Leia on the forehead Leia pushed him away gently, "what do you mean, there was a reason you weren't here Ben, what if you would've been killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself Son, Bad things happen."

Rey walked in, "She's right Ben, are you alright Mom." Leia smiled, "Yes, why aren't you on your honeymoon?" she questioned, "We both sensed trouble." Ben responded, Rey sat down on the foot of Leia's bed. "Go back to Naboo." Leia ordered, Ben shook his head, "We can't now."

Leia sat up, "You will listen to me and go back to Naboo." Rey raised her eyebrows, "He's right we can't just leave now. We can finish our honeymoon here." Leia shook her head, "I'm working on a surprise for you two and I can't have you snooping around here." Ben smiled, "as you wish Mom." Ben stood up, "come on Rey."

A week flew by, and Leia and Poe's recovered very well, Leia hung a picture on the wall in the house, that read, "Ben and Rey." On it, "Everything looks perfect!" Leia smiled Luke walked in, "I saw the falcon headed this way." Finn put a black and white blanket over the back of the couch, "alright, go!" Leia said the resistance base gathered around with bags of confetti. The falcon landed, and the ramp lowered, Ben and Rey stood at the top they walked down and the air filled with the colorful confetti Ben and Rey kissed as it fell in their hair.

They walked up to Leia, "Welcome home." Leia hugged them, "Your father would be so proud of you Ben for turning around." He smiled, "I know I am." Leia kissed Ben on the cheek. "now for my surprise, everyone contributed to this so it's really a wedding gift from everyone." They followed Leia to the house, "This is your own personal house, near enough so I can visit anytime, and far enough so." Poe interrupted, "so no one walks in on you. Ben and Rey laughed, Leia smiled, "Plus plenty of room for anyone who comes along."

Luke laughed, "Grandbabies."

To be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Before I get into the story, I wanted to lay some ground work, I'm doing a small time jump. A few months after the events of the last story.

The Solos

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben, Rey, and Finn were training with wooden swords in the training yard Ben ran towards Finn at full speed while Rey sat on the ground getting a drink of water, Ben knocked Finn down, "Finn, now you've lost a hand." Ben said holding the sword to his wrist. Finn stood up angrily, "Why am I having such a hard time?" Rey put the cap back on her bottle, "because your head isn't in it Finn." She said as she wiped the water from her chin with the heel of her hand. Ben nodded, "I agree." Finn grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face, "You lose concentration while in a lightsaber battle you will lose something either your life or a body part."

Finn looked confused, "How am I supposed to keep concentration on the Force and the battle at hand?" Luke walked out, "that just says one thing Finn." He turned around, "what's that?" Luke kept a serious face, "You need to concentrate more on the force." Rey stood up and picked up her wooden sword, "That's not very much help" Finn added, Rey began spinning her sword around like a baton, and a backflip. Finn looked annoyed, "now you're just showing off Rey." She stopped spinning it and laughed "Sorry Finn, but just so you know; I wasn't showing off." Luke smiled, "You've been meditating haven't you?" she nodded, "Yes Master Luke."

Ben looked at Finn, "That's how you get better at concentrating on the force Finn." He nodded, and picked his sword up, he smelled his shirt, "I need a shower." He said as he walked off with his sword. Luke picked up a wooden sword, "Let's see how good you've gotten my Padawan." Rey got the sword and met Luke's blade in the middle. Ben grabbed a towel off the table by the door that led to the compound, he wiped the sweat off his face.

Luke lunged at Rey with the sword she countered his attack, and jumped over him Luke turned around quickly and engaged, Rey watched as the swords doubled, she closed her eyes trying to use the force, Rey held her hand up, "Stop." Luke put the sword down, "what's wrong?" Luke asked Rey shook her head, "nothing just a dizzy spell." Ben grabbed her water bottle and handed it to her, "maybe you're dehydrated." She grabbed the bottle and sat down, and took a drink. "Perhaps" Luke walked over to Ben and Rey, "maybe training can hold off today." Luke said looking at his nephew, "don't want to push yourself so hard in training that you'd fail in battle." Ben nodded, "I agree." Ben kneeled down to look at Rey. "do you want to go lie down?" Rey shook her head, "I'm fine. Really, I just need a shower." Ben smiled, "want me to walk you?" she shook her head, and walked off. Ben grabbed a wooden sword, "want to spar?" Ben asked Luke, he nodded

Rey walked to her and Ben's little house, Leia sat waiting for them to return, "Mom?" Rey asked as sweat dripped off her nose, "Where's Ben?" Leia asked, "he's training with Luke." She smiled, "alright, are you alright Rey." She nodded, "I'm fine just tired from training, and I need a quick shower." Leia nodded, "you should take a nap afterwards." Rey hugged Leia, "I'll try." Leia smiled, "no you will do it. General's orders." Rey laughed, "fine I'll take a nap." Rey stood in the shower letting the cool water fall on her head, she got out and dried off, and went into the living room, and laid down on the couch grabbing the black and white blanket off the back of the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

Luke knocked Ben on the ground with the wooden sword, Ben laughed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to beat you Uncle Luke." Leia walked up to them, "Hey Luke easy on my son." Luke laughed and got a drink of water, "what a hot day it is today." Leia laughed, "that it is." Leia smiled, and looked at Ben, "I need to talk to Ben alone please Luke." He nodded, and went inside. Ben picked up a towel and wiped his face off. "Ben, I need to ask you a question." He shook his head, "no we aren't pregnant." Leia smiled, "that's not what I wanted to know, I need you and Rey to go on a mission, you leave in the morning." Ben nodded, "what is it?" Leia grabbed Ben's hand "It's a weapon to help reduce our vulnerability it's to help create a shield." Ben nodded "I'll go talk to Rey." She nodded, "If she's taking a nap leave her be, and you take a nap too." Ben looked confused, "are we in for something?" Leia nodded, "possibly it's best you get as much rest as you can until then." Ben nodded, and turned "is that all Mom?"

Leia nodded, "get some rest." Ben entered the house, Rey curled up under the blanket on the couch. Stood over her and rubbed her face, she smiled a little bit. "hey" he whispered Rey opened her eyes a little bit, "Ben?" he smiled, "aren't you hot?" she shook her head, "I'm cold." He smiled, "I'm going to take a shower, go back to sleep alright." She nodded, and closed her eyes.

Finn sat down in the seating area in the compound, "Hey there buddy?" Poe shouted from behind him Finn jumped, "where'd you come from?" Poe laughed, "the hallway." Finn raised his eyebrow, "you say you're force sensitive, how do you connect with it." Poe took a bite of his sandwich mayonnaise and lettice oozed out of the sandwich. "gross." Finn remarked, Poe picked the mayonnaise covered lettice, and ate it. "the force, well I don't know how to connect, I just do if that makes since." Finn shook his head. "It doesn't." Luke walked in with a glass of water, "Finn you should know how to connect to the force." Ben walked in his hair was still wet from the shower. "What?" Luke turned around to face his nephew, "Finn thinks he can simply ask how to connect to the force." Ben laughed, "That's not how the force works."

Rey got up from the couch and looked around for Ben, she quickly put her hair up and walked to the compound, "Hey, Ben." She smiled, he looked up. "need anything to eat?" he asked, Rey nodded, "I'm a little hungry I suppose." Ben got up, and turned, "what do you want?" she shrugged, "surprise me." He nodded, "I'll be back." Rey looked at Finn, "to connect to the force you just have to let yourself." Finn looked confused, "how'd you know I was talking about that." Poe took a bite of his sandwich again and more mayonnaise squirted out on Poe's shirt Rey closed her eyes, "I used the force just like I'm doing right now." Poe looked at her, "why are you using the force." Rey took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "to keep myself from ripping your head off." Luke laughed, "why do you want to rip your brother's head off?" Poe scooped up the mayonnaise with his finger scooping it back into the sandwich. Rey cleared her throat, "because that is just disgusting." Poe laughed, "it's just mayo."

Finn laughed, "I have to agree with Rey, I mean how much mayonnaise did you put on that?" Poe shrugged, "I don't know I put a thick layer there, but I didn't measure it." Poe looked at Rey, "you never complained before." She shrugged, "maybe not, but it doesn't make it any less gross." Ben poked his head, in the doorway carrying two plates of eggs and bacon. "here you go." Rey took the plate Ben sat down with his Rey picked up the fork and got a bite of eggs, they felt slimier than they're supposed to be. She gagged, as she stood up. "Ben don't eat that!" she shouted snatching the plate from his hand. He looked confused, "They're not done Ben." She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Finn and Poe started laughing, "someone is sleeping on the couch tonight." Poe said trying to catch his breath. Luke looked at the eggs and scrunched his face, "Ben, can I make a suggestion." Ben shrugged, "What is it Luke?" Luke tried to refrain from laughing, "next time just make a sandwich or something." Ben stood up and walked to the bathroom door, "Rey, sweetheart are you ok?" Ben didn't wait for her to answer him he opened the door and walked in. Rey sat on the floor by the bathtub with her hand on her forehead, "Are you alright?" Ben asked sitting beside her.

She nodded, "that was disgusting, Ben! I made it through Poe's gross mayonnaise sandwich, and you had to give me undercooked eggs." Ben laughed, "I'm so sorry." He put his arms around her "Mom, wants us to go on a mission." Rey put her head on his chest, "What is it?" she asked, "we need to get a shield she didn't give me all the details yet, she said she would tell us right before she says the little we know the better." Rey nodded, "alright, sounds like fun." He smiled Rey stood up, "I'm going to make you something for lunch." He stood, "I don't need anything."

The next morning Ben and Rey stood in the command building, Leia stood in front of them briefing them on their mission, "Ok, Ben and Rey you will be going to Ahch-To, there you need to find this stone." Leia pulled up a picture of it on the screen the rock was crystalized and had no color in particular, but reflected any color you could imagine. "It's beautiful." Rey smiled, Ben cleared his throat, "What is it?" Leia smiled, "It's a very powerful crystal, and the power can be harnessed to power this." Leia pulled a sheet off a machine, this will create the shield. That way no surprise attacks." Ben walked up to his mother, "we won't let you down." Leia smiled, "when do we leave?" Rey asked Leia hugged Rey, "the sooner the better." Rey closed her eyes as she held on to Leia a little tighter, Leia let go, "I love you sweetheart." Leia said, "get supplies and get going." Rey held up a bag, "already done." Ben hugged his mother. Leia whispered in his ear. "be careful."

Rey and Ben boarded the falcon, when Poe ran out, "Rey!" he shouted, Rey was halfway up the ramp she walked down. "what? I don't have much time." She raised her brows, "listen don't take any unnecessary risks." Rey smiled, "I never take unnecessary risks, no risk is unnecessary, when you take risks you know at the time those risks are necessary to the mission." Poe laughed, "ok then in that case just don't do anything stupid." Rey smiled, "I won't I promise." Rey felt Ben's hand on her back, "ready?" Rey turned around, "just a minute." Rey threw her arms around her brother, "I love you." He smiled as his hand rested on the back of Rey's head, "I love you too." Rey let go of Poe and followed Ben into the falcon.

Ben sat in the co-pilot chair, "don't you want to fly?" Rey asked Ben, he smiled, "well I figured you have flown there from the resistance base before." Rey nodded, and sat down, she entered the coordinates, and took off. Rey watched stars flying by no matter how much she flew she always felt like she was flying for the first time. Ben smiled, "What are you thinking about." Rey smiled, "I love flying." Ben put his hand on hers, Rey felt the room spinning, "Ben, take the controls." He raised his eyebrows, "why?" leaned back in the chair, "dizzy." She closed her eyes, Ben took the controls, "we're going to have to switch seats. Rey stood up and held on to Ben's seat, and Ben moved to the other one. "Are you alright?" she nodded, "do you want to go back I could get the crystal by myself." Ben offered, "I'll be fine by then." he put his hand on her shoulder.

Luke walked into command, "Leia, where's Ben and Rey I thought they'd be training today." Leia smiled "I sent them to retrieve something for me." Luke nodded, "what?" Leia was tightening something in one of the computers, "something to help keep everyone safe." Luke took off his robe, "let me help with that." He took the wrench from Leia's hand and started working at the bolt, "We won't be safe until the first order is gone." Leia nodded, "I realize that Luke, but it's more of a security measure than a permeant solution." Poe and Finn walked in carrying cables, "Is this everything you need besides the crystal?" Poe asked. Leia nodded, "put them there for now." Luke put the wrench down, "what are you doing Leia." She turned sharply to him, "It's a shield." Luke looked surprised, "so you want to hide under a rock." Leia shook her head, "that's not what I'm doing, it's to protect those who don't fight. We lost to many people last time most of them were civilians, and they're safety falls on my shoulders. I let them down, It's not happening again." Luke nodded, Poe smiled, "I think it's for the best considering." Luke looked at him funny, "Considering what?" Poe hooked a cable to the shield, and shrugged, "I don't even know what I'm saying." Luke bit his lip, and pulled Poe's shoulder towards him "You know more than your letting on." Poe shrugged, and lowered his voice, "listen Luke, just a dream I had last night it's no big deal. It's probably just a weird dream." Luke cleared his throat, "you're force sensitive, your dreams have a way of meaning something, now what was it about?"

Ben landed at the bottom of the hill on Ahch-To, Rey put her bag across her shoulders and stood up. "Are you up for this?" Ben asked Rey she nodded, "I am, now come on we need to get that crystal." The ramp lowered and they walked down, and started walking up the path that led to the huts. "Do you have any idea where it is?" Rey asked he turned "It's in the temple just past the forest over there." Rey stopped and turned around looking at the sky. Ben turned to say something to Rey noticing she had stopped he walked up to her. "What is it?" she shook her head, "I felt something." He put his hand on her shoulder, "what?" she turned around, "it's probably nothing." Ben put his arm around Rey and they continued walking up. "don't discount your feelings Rey, they're normally right." The voice of Obi-Wan called out. Rey jerked around, "Grandfather?" Ben smiled, "Did you hear that?" he nodded, "I did, what was the feeling?" Rey shrugged, "I just felt a disturbance." Ben looked in Rey's eyes, "I want to try something."

She shrugged, "What?" he grabbed her hand, and closed his eyes trying to feel what she had just felt to make any sense of it. "Rey, let me through." He said, "you said you wouldn't get in my head anymore." He shook his head, "I'm not doing that, I'm trying to see the disturbance, we have a force bond, I could help get a better understanding." Rey nodded, "I'll try." Ben and Rey closed their eyes when an explosion caught them both off guard. They both jumped, as they found themselves surrounded by Stormtroopers Rey powered up her lightsaber, "Ben, go now!" she shouted. "I can't leave you here alone you go." Rey shook her head, "you know where it is; Go they're counting on us I'll be fine!" Ben ignited his lightsaber, and took out some Stormtroopers blocking his path. Rey moved her saber in a lightning speed, she tripped one and it fell to the ground.

Ben, ran to the entrance of the forest, fighting Stormtroopers that were chasing him, he saw Rey's lightsaber clashing with the blades of the Stormtroopers he disappeared into the distance in the direction of the temple.

Rey ran towards the gang of troopers her knuckles turned white as she kept her hands glued to the hilt, When General Hux's ship landed by the falcon, "Oh no." Rey said under her breath as she tried to keep her focus on the battle the Stormtroopers disengaged from battle, and split letting the General walk through. "Hello Mrs. Solo." He said in a sinister tone. Rey's eyes widened as they surrounded her. Ben made it to the temple and got the Crystal, he ran as fast as he could to get back to Rey when he saw the first order's ship flying off he noticed Rey wasn't there. "Rey!" he shouted.

Luke pulled Poe outside out of earshot of everyone, "listen to me what was the dream." Poe shook his head, "not so much a dream as much as well a feeling." Luke shrugged, "what?"

Poe took a deep breath, "Rey's pregnant."

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Safe

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben ran up the ramp to the falcon, and set a course for the resistance base, "Rey, I'm on my way." He said communicating through the force, Rey didn't answer he landed at the resistance base the ramp lowered he ran down, and into Command, "Mom!" he shouted as he handed her the crystal, "Where's Rey?" she asked, "they took her." Poe and Luke walked in "They what?" Luke said in a concerned tone. "They have her I didn't want to risk them taking this so I came here to get some backup."

Poe put on his jacket, "you let them take her?" he said angrily, "if anything happens it's on you." Ben looked sad, "what do you know?" Ben asked sensing the lie. Luke, put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Rey's pregnant." Fear washed over Ben's normally calm face Leia put her hands over her mouth, "I made you go." Ben shook his head, "It's my fault, not yours." Finn walked in "Come on." Poe ordered as Ben turned around to walked out. Finn looked confused, "the first order has Rey." Finn grabbed his blaster, "no Finn." Luke handed Finn a lightsaber, "I made this for you." Finn took it and clipped it on to his belt, and the Men boarded the ship, and flew off.

Rey woke up in a dark room in a ship, she heard the engines softly humming as no other sounds were prevalent. She tried to move but her arms and legs were strapped down. She struggled, "You're awake." General Hux said standing over her. "What do you want?" he smiled, "revenge." He responded, "and I'm sorry but killing you would give us just the revenge we need." Rey jerked forward trying to free herself from the seat "oh you don't look happy." Rey struggled, she felt one of the cuffs cut into her wrist, she looked up, "Ben, will find you and kill you, and if I get free there won't be a safe place for you to hide. Now if you let me go I can overlook this." Hux looked as if he was thinking for a moment Rey tried to read him, but she couldn't "You can't get into my head girl." He punched Rey in the face, and everything went black. "shut up girl." He turned around.

The falcon flew through the sky on a destination for Hoth, "You didn't want to fly?" Luke asked Ben in shock, "I can't right now." Ben stared at the wall "I shouldn't have left her to fight alone." Luke looked confused, "What?" Ben stood up, "we were ambushed, Rey said she could handle it, and because I knew where the crystal was to go get it." Luke looked concerned, "you didn't know this would happen, and you didn't know she was pregnant." Ben grabbed a plastic cup and poured some water in the cup, "I should have felt it shouldn't I." Luke shook his head, "maybe you did and didn't realize it." Ben pushed his hair back, "that makes me feel much better, what if they." Luke cut him off, "they won't, don't think like that. Use the force and you'll know they won't." The ship shook, "what was that?" Ben and Luke ran to Poe and Finn. "We've been hit." Poe said Finn rose the shields, "Is it the order?" Ben asked, "I believe so just fighters, can you go get on the weapons?" Poe asked Ben, Ben nodded, "We can't attach Hux's ship." Ben sat in the chair swinging wildly, Ben turned the weapons on and began firing.

Luke stood up in the ship using the force to pull ships out of the sky crashing them on nearby planets, "Woah!" Finn exclaimed, Luke raised an eyebrow, "It's not that impressive." Finn shook his head, "No it's impressive." Poe dodged another ship that tried to collide with the falcon. Ben jerked around in the chair trying to keep his concentration on his precise attacks. When he noticed the General's ship flew over them." The shadow blocked out the lights, Ben got up and ran over to them, "Stand down!" Ben shouted, "Rey is on that ship." Luke looked as the belly of the ship became visible, "I'm going in." Ben started to climb up the latter that led to the top of the ship, Luke grabbed him, "You're going to go into a death trap if you go by yourself." Ben pulled his arm away, "I'm coming with you. Finn, Poe stay in the ship." Luke handed them a communication device, "be ready for us to jump out. We will most likely be running for our lives." Finn stood up, "If that's the case perhaps I should come with you." Luke shook his head, "You'll be needed here." Ben climbed the ladder and opened the door an alarm sounded when he opened the door. Luke followed him.

Rey opened her eyes General Hux had left the room leaving a lone Stormtrooper to stand guard, "haven't they learned their lesson?" she thought to herself as she smiled, "You will remove these restraints and leave the door open." The trooper turned around, "I will remove these restraints." The seal of the restraints was broken Rey rubbed her wrists, "You will also jump out of the ship." The Stormtrooper looked at her, "I will jump out of the ship." The Stormtrooper dropped his blaster and went to go jump out of the ship. Rey picked the blaster up, and started to look for a way out.

Ben and Luke found their way into the ship, when the Stormtrooper ran past them, Ben and Luke drew their lightsabers, the Stormtrooper opened the door, Luke and Ben flew back as the big gust of wind from outside hit them. The Stormtrooper then jumped to his death. "Did that Stormtrooper seem to be under a Jedi mind trick?" Ben asked standing back up, Luke stood up, "sounds like a Kenobi to me." Ben smiled, "I love that woman." Luke shook his head, "well let's go find her." Luke and Ben turned the corner General Hux sat in the co-pilot's seat, beside him sat Snoke. Ben's mouth dropped as he never laid eyes on the real Snoke before.

Hux turned around and gasped, "Master Snoke." Luke turned to Ben, "ready?" the two pulled their lightsabers preparing for a fight. Snoke and Hux got up from their seats, facing Luke and Ben, "The master of the knights of Ren." Snoke snarled. Snoke drew his lightsaber the blade set off a purple glow. Ben and Luke charged at him, blocking his blows, Hux pulled his sword joining in the fight he lunged toward Ben.

Finn stood up, "more gunners, I'll go take over the weapons he said Poe struggled trying to keep the ship on course, he grunted as he fired weapons on his end. Captain Phasma walked into the ship with an army of storm troopers behind her. "I'm looking for FN2187." She said smugly, Poe put the ship on auto pilot, "I'm sorry, but I know no one by that name." he responded in a sarcastic tone. Poe pulled the blaster from his belt and aimed at the troopers. "Oh please, you'll be lucky enough to hit one of us, but not all of us." Poe smiled as he pulled another item from his belt the metal shaft shone under the lights of the ship, and turned it on, the blue lightsaber blade of Obi-Wan ignited. Poe lunged forward slicing the legs off of some storm troopers some that had batons, tried blocking him, but had no luck as Poe moved like lightning, dodging their moves, he shot while wielding the saber.

Finn heard the commotion, grabbing his newly constructed lightsaber he ran up to help by the time he got up there Phasma, was cornered by Poe, and wounded, Poe breathed heavy, "Poe don't kill her!" Finn ran over to them, "You'll give in to the dark side." Poe shook his head, "I'm not a Jedi." Finn ignited his gold lightsaber, Phasma tried to stand up, but Poe had sliced one of her legs off, Poe raised the light saber, and when he was just inches away from slicing her in half, Finn blocked him. "I can't let you do this buddy." A remaining Stormtrooper grabbed Phasma, and they exited the ship. Finn and Poe turned off their lightsabers, and hooked it back to their belts, Poe walked over to his seat, "Why'd you stop me?" he asked Poe shrugged, "She was already down."

Rey walked through a dark corridor, when she heard the battle unfolding her eyes widened, "Ben" she whispered. Rey patted her side for her lightsaber, "Damn." She said she looked up and noticed her saber hooked to Hux's belt, she took a deep breath, and held her hand out calling to the saber. Ben got thrown to the floor, he quickly got up and continued to lock battle with Snoke and Hux, Rey reached out, and the saber went flying through the air nearly hitting each of them in the face, the four of them turned in awe, as Rey stood in the doorway holding it, she powered the saber as the light lit up the dark hallway. "She escaped?" Snoke asked Hux angrily.

Rey dug her heels into the floor and ran to them at full speed adding one more saber into the battle. Ben tried to keep Rey behind him however that was easier said than done, Luke grabbed Rey and Ben, and force transported them into the ship. They landed with a thud, Poe and Finn jumped, "What the hell?" Ben stood up helping Rey to her feet. "Is everyone alright?" Luke asked, "I think we're fine." Ben smiled at Rey. Poe set the course to go back to the base, "This ship is defiantly going to need a tune up he remarked." Luke smiled, "This may have been its last run."

Ben sat in a chair Rey sat on his lap "I'm sorry." He said while tears formed in his eyes. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Sorry for what doing your duty." He hugged her back wrapping his arms around her, "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and look they hit you." Ben put his hand on the bruise on her face. "Ben, you want to know why I love you?" she asked, he shrugged, "because I'm a wimp." Rey closed her eyes and shook her head, "because you treat me like your equal you respect my decisions, and I do the same of you, when I told you to go get the crystal, you knew I wouldn't have said that if I couldn't handle the Stormtroopers." He kissed Rey, "I love you." She sat up, "that's not all is it?" she asked.

Ben shook his head, "It's not." He ran his fingers through her hair, "You know how you've been really tired and junk lately?" she nodded, "why?" He put his hand on her stomach, "we're going to have a baby." Rey's mouth dropped, "How do you know this before I do?" she asked crossly, Luke turned around, "Everything alright?" Rey got off Ben's lap, "I don't know I just got told something about my own body, that I didn't even know about." Luke put his hand on his forehead, "I need a drink." Poe turned around, "Rey, I told him."

Her mouth dropped, "How'd you know?" Ben put his hands on Rey's shoulders, "calm down Rey." She turned around, "Did you just tell me to calm down?" Poe and Finn turned around trying to keep themselves from laughing "Aw!" Finn exclaimed, Rey and Ben turned to him, "What's aw about it?" Ben asked, "It's your first fight." Finn informed them, "Uh no it's not." Rey sighed, "Our first fight was Starkiller base." Rey turned to Luke, "did you know about this?" she asked, "about Starkiller?" Luke asked, "Yeah you told me remember." Rey shook her head, "about the baby." Finn's eyes widened, "the what?" Rey shrugged, "well at least I'm not the last to know." Luke sighed, "yes Rey I knew."

Rey, scoffed, and went into one of the backrooms, before shutting the door, "What just happened?" Luke smiled, "she does have a point Ben, perhaps you should have let her figure it out." Ben put his hands over his mouth and nose. "Why didn't you tell me that before." Luke rolled his eyes, "I thought you would use common sense." Ben took his hands off his face, "Mom, knows." Luke laughed, "which means the whole base knows." Ben nodded, Finn turned around "Congratulations Master Ben." Ben turned around, "Thanks." Finn, grabbed Ben's arm, "I need to talk to you a minute." Ben walked over to the side with Finn, "what is it?" he asked, "Poe, has a lightsaber." Ben looked down at Finn, "really how do you know?" he asked, "he used it against…" Finn paused, "well those." He said pointing to the dead Stormtroopers on the floor. "he tried to kill Captain Phasma." Ben looked back at Poe, "why didn't he?" Finn smiled, "I stopped him."

Ben looked at him funny, "I thought you didn't like her." Finn shrugged, "I don't know he sliced her leg off, and was standing over her getting ready to kill her, and it's like something snapped with me." Finn fidgeted with his jacket. Ben nodded, "That was the force." Ben started to walk back to his seat. "How do I call it on demand?" Finn asked, "You need to think about what we are fighting for, we are fighting for the good of the galaxy, and the light side because people like the sith, and knights of ren need to be stopped, that's how you do it on demand, you do that it'll come so much easier to you Finn I promise."

The falcon landed, Ben knocked on the door of the room Rey was in. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He said as he leaned his head against the door, Rey opened the door. "It's alright Ben." He smiled, "I'm so excited." He kissed Rey, "me too, but I'm still a little angry I was the last to know."

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, I'm going to do a time jump 3 months after the events of the last story.

Purple

By: Sailormoon7771

The darkness of the night filled the resistance base, Ben slept soundly in his bed Rey woke up, "Ben." She whispered putting her hand on his chest. Ben grunted, "Ben." She said again a little louder, "what's wrong?" he said not opening his eyes she smiled and kissed him, he opened his eyes. "that's a good way to be woken up." Rey laughed, he put his hand on her cheek, "what is it." Rey hugged him, "I'm hungry." Ben looked at the clock "it's midnight." Rey smiled, "It's ok I'll go get it." Ben sat up, "No what do you want?" he asked "Ice cream, chocolate ice cream, and some pickles?" Ben smiled, "Pickles?" he shuttered, "You haven't lived till you tired it." Rey remarked.

Ben got up and walked into the compound making his way to the kitchen, he ran into Poe they both screamed, "What the?" Poe looked up at Ben, his hair was sticking up, "for once you don't have perfect hair." Poe laughed, Ben sighed, "Rey wants Ice cream." Poe shrugged, "what's wrong with ice cream?" Ben turned the light on in the kitchen, "not just ice cream pickles too." Poe laughed, "gross." Ben opened the freezer, and pulled out some ice cream, Luke walked in with his lightsaber ignited, Ben and Poe screamed. Luke deactivated the saber, "What are you two doing here so late." Ben scooped out some ice cream in a bowl, and pulled a pickle from the jar. "cravings run."

Luke looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing but because of the time of night he stopped himself. "who would have thought the former master of the nights of ren would be doing this, and your hair." Ben rolled his eyes as he put the ice cream away, "that's a bad thing?" Luke laughed. "no it's just kind of funny." Ben picked up the bowl, "you might want to get a spoon." Luke reminded him, Ben turned around and grabbed a spoon from the jar, and walked back into the bedroom. "Ben!" Rey exclaimed, "Something wrong?" she nodded, "Did you go in there like that."

He handed her the bowl of ice-cream "like what?" "look down." Rey informed him. He looked down to see he was butt naked. His mouth dropped, "shit." Rey took a bite of ice cream, "did you run into anyone?" he nodded, "Poe and Luke." He climbed back in the bed, and got under the covers, "I was wondering why they were looking at me funny." Rey started laughing really hard, "didn't you feel a draft?" He shook his head, "I was half asleep." Rey smiled, "Maybe I should have gone." He smiled, "I like getting things for you, but I'm never going to live this one down." She put her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." He rested his head on top of hers, "why didn't you tell me?" she smiled, "I thought you would put your robe on You normally do." Rey dipped the pickle in the ice-cream, "here try it." She held the pickle up to his lips, "No, sweetheart I'm good." She smiled, "just a small bite you won't regret it." Ben took a bite from the pickle with a crunch.

Trying he tried to swallow it, but he kept thinking about what it actually was, "It's great." Rey smiled, "You're lying aren't you?" he nodded, "I need to spit this out." He went into the bathroom and spit it in the trashcan. Rey laughed.

The sun rose, Rey had already gotten up and was struggling to put on her pants, she grunted, Ben sat up, "why didn't you tell me to get up?" she shrugged, "I didn't want you to see me doing this." He smiled, "Are we having a giant baby?" Ben smiled, "why do you ask?" he got up, "Because I'm only 4 months a long, and I look like Jabba Hutt." Ben hugged Rey, "no you don't you're beautiful."

Rey frowned, "I don't feel beautiful right now." he smiled, "you know we could get you some different clothes." Rey pulled open the drawer and pulled out a pair of ben's black pants. He smiled, "won't those be too long for you?" she nodded, "I can't not wear pants, those won't work anymore." She pointed to her other pants on the floor.

She put the pants on, and tightened them with the drawstring, "that should help." She sat down on the bed and rolled the legs up enough so she could walk without tripping. "sweetheart?" she smiled, "I love when you call me that." He sat down beside her, "don't get mad." She frowned, "that doesn't sound good." He shook his head, "we can get you some more clothes, that way you don't have to get mine, and you'll be more comfortable that way." Rey smiled, "I suppose, you're right." Rey stood up, "are you ready to go eat breakfast and get laughed at?" he smiled, "I better get dressed first." Rey nodded, "I think that's wise."

Rey walked to the compound where Finn, Poe, Luke and Leia were enjoying their breakfast. "You mean he actually had nothing on?" Leia asked Luke as she sipped her coffee. Luke nodded, "nothing." Rey walked in "Good Morning, as she served herself some breakfast from the containers of food on the table, Luke looked at Leia. "Where's Ben?" Leia asked. "getting dressed." Rey responded sitting down as she took a bite from an apple, "Do you know he came in here naked?" Luke asked, Rey started to laugh, "yes, but I thought he put a robe on, I sent him to get me something I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Rey's eyes. Leia stood up and gave her a hug, "no sweetheart, it wasn't your fault." Ben walked in, Poe and Finn burst out laughing.

Ben sighed, "I suppose you all know what happened?" Finn bit his lip, "Yeah, cheeky." Ben looked down at Finn, "sorry." Poe slapped the table a few times laughing, Ben shook his head, and made himself a plate, and sat by Rey, "morning Mom." Leia smiled, "Good morning." Luke, smiled, "I'm glad you remembered to put on clothes today." Rey laughed, Ben looked at her, "I'm sorry, it was funny." He stood up, "Ok I came in here naked, I was half asleep, and forgot to put my robe on." Everyone started laughing.

After breakfast Ben and Finn, went outside to train Rey followed them, "So what are we working on today?" Finn asked, Ben shrugged, "I think we're going to work on your sword techniques and then we'll move on from there." Rey smiled walking behind Ben, "I want to work on somethings." Rey said, Ben turned around, "Like what?" Rey shrugged, "I need to work on things that are purely defensive, like it or not Ben, you can't protect me all the time. Right now I need to work on stuff I can do if you ever find yourself in a pinch, and can't get to me." Luke already made it out to the training yard, "She's right, now that she's pregnant she's even more of a target." Ben shrugged, "Is it safe?" Luke nodded, "It'd be worse if she didn't keep her training up." Ben nodded, "alright, but be careful." Rey smiled, and kissed Ben on the cheek. "don't worry."

Poe walked outside, reluctantly, and sat down, on the ground, waiting for someone to notice his presence, Rey looked at him when she picked up her wooden sword, "Hey?" he looked up, "are you alright?" Rey asked, "I'm fine just bored." She sat down by her brother, "how do you have grandfather's lightsaber?" he shrugged, "I found it one day when I was a kid." Rey felt her curiosity grow, "when you touched the saber, did you get any sort of vison?" he nodded, "yeah I did." Rey's face lit up, "what happened in it?" He shrugged, "It's hard to make since of." Rey hugged Poe, "please try."

Poe cleared his throat, "Well, as soon as I touched it I was transported into the vision, I saw you and Kylo fighting in the snowy woods, I knew who Ben was at the time, but I didn't know who you were either it was very shortly before you were born when I found the saber." Rey raised her eyebrows trying to encourage him to continue, he cleared his throat. "I saw Mom and Dad, die years before it happened, I also saw you marrying Ben, and having children with him." Rey smiled, "So that's how you knew?" he nodded, "part of." Rey /kissed Poe on the cheek, "Thank you for telling me." He smiled, "that's not all." Poe closed his eyes, "then what else." He shook his head, "I can't tell you right now." Rey stood up, "why it isn't about the baby is it?" he shook his head, "it's about Snoke, and Finn." Rey looked confused, "Snoke and Finn, well what about them?" Poe got up, and took his jacket off, "I can't tell you right now until I'm absolutely sure." Rey nodded, "I won't pry, but if it's something that's eating at you please don't keep it bottled up." He shook his head, "I won't." Rey hugged him, "promise, because if it becomes too much someone can probably help."

Rey picked up her sword and walked up to Luke, "what was that about?" she shrugged, "maybe nothing and maybe something." Luke nodded, "put your sword up." Rey smiled, "now do you know why we use lightsabers?" Luke asked Rey, she shook her head, "because they're very effective." Luke nodded "well yes, but that's not my point we use lightsabers because they make it easier to defend yourself, this was one of the top reasons Jedi choose lightsabers, you never go into a fight just to kill someone, you go into the fight because you need to protect yourself and others. Always keep your guard up."

Rey started to lunge at Luke out of instinct, he shook his head, "don't initiate the fight." Rey put her sword down, "how big of a target do I have on my back?" he put his sword down also, "are you scared?" she shook her head, "no, but at the same time I want to know." Luke picked the sword off, "you might as well have a big red target on your back Ben's target is even bigger." Rey sighed, "something needs to be done." Luke smiled, "nothing huge until the baby is born." Rey nodded, "I know."

Ben grunted as his sword clashed against Finn's "Finn you're getting better." Finn smiled, "thank you master." Ben raised his eyebrows, "you don't have to call me master." Finn laughed, "I'm sorry." Ben disengaged, and threw his sword across the room. "What's wrong with you?" Finn asked, Ben shook his head, "Let's just say this I know something about Snoke." Finn shrugged, "what about it?" Ben, picked up his sword again, and threw it. "I think he's Mace Windu." Finn's mouth dropped, "I thought you said he was dead." Ben ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah that's what I thought." Finn, looked down at the concrete, "Snoke, what makes you think this?" Ben got a drink of water, "well when we went in the ship to save Rey, Luke and I saw his true form and got into a fight, His saber was purple." Finn shrugged, "what does that have to do with anything." Ben turned around, "Mace had a purple saber." Finn fiddled with the sword in his hand, "Ben, half your saber is Purple, I mean we could say you're Snoke." Ben shrugged, "I could be wrong, it's just a thought."

They walked over to where Luke and Rey were training, the pant legs that were rolled up began to come unrolled as Rey went in for a strike she felt the tip of her boot get caught on the unrolled leg, she tried to keep herself balanced, but she felt herself getting closer and closer to the ground. She threw her sword down Luke held his hands out catching her before she hit the ground Ben ran over to them, "are you alright?" Rey smiled, "I'm fine." Rey stood up, and turned to Luke, "Thank You." Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, "What happened." Rey smiled, "I need new pants that's what's wrong." Ben laughed. "We'll get you some."

General Hux stood before Snoke, "Supreme Leader Snoke, you asked to see me?" Snoke growled, "You left the girl alone?" General Hux scrambled within his mind to come up with an answer, "She was knocked out. I thought. — "Excuses!" Snoke interrupted. Hux's stuttered as he tried to say something in his defense. "I'm tired of your and Captain Phasma's incompetence. I suggest you two stop being so stupid and do your jobs, or else, I will give you one more chance, now get an attack ready." General Hux bowed to Snoke, "I will do better Supreme Leader." Snoke let a low rumble escape from his lungs, "You better."

Ben and Rey went into the command building, Leia was finishing the final touches on the shield, "Mom?" Ben called out "Ouch!" Leia exclaimed as she pinched her finger, "You alright?" she nodded putting her injured finger in her mouth, she smiled, "What do I owe this honor?" she questioned Rey's face turned red, "What's wrong dear?" Rey looked at her boots, "I need new pants." She smiled, "are your other ones to small?" Rey nodded, "Ben's aren't working very well for me either." Leia laughed, "to big?" Rey nodded, "Come with me I'll help you find something." Leia put her arm around Rey and led her into a backroom. Ben sat down looking at the shield "Will this actually work." He walked over to get a closer look. "What are you doing?" Poe asked Ben shrugged, "just looking."

Rey looked through a rack, "What about these?" Leia asked pulling a pair of olive green pants from the hanger, Rey smiled, "They're—Just then the ground shook, and the lights went out. "General Leia." The voice of General Hux called out, Leia grabbed Rey, and turned around trying to keep Rey hidden behind her. "What can I do for you, General Hux." She said politely, but harshly, "Your Daughter-In-Law, is being awfully, quiet Isn't she?" Rey took a deep breath, "because I have nothing to say to you." Leia's eyes widened, "You wouldn't really attack two unarmed people in a closet would you?" He looked as if he were thinking for a moment, "you know I've never done it before, but there's always a first time." Leia got a look on her face as if something inside her snapped, "You!" she shouted pulling the lightsaber from Rey's belt, and powering it up. "General with all due respect, aren't you a bit old for this." Leia shook her head. "You dark side users are finished with tearing my family apart." Leia held the saber underneath Hux's chin, she let the blade touch his chin ever so slightly the blade smoked as it burnt his flesh. Hux raised his arms, "Please."

Ben and Poe looked around when the explosion hit, Ben suddenly got the feeling of his mother, and Rey being in danger, he looked at Poe, "Go help the others." Ben ordered, "My wife and mother are in danger." Poe grabbed Ben's arm, "Aren't you forgetting something, your wife is also my sister. I'm coming with you!" Ben shook his head, "The other's need you Poe." Poe looked angry, "The others have it under control, you don't know what you're walking into, let me come." Poe drew the lightsaber, Ben rolled his eyes and nodded, "come on." He said powering up his saber and running towards the back hallway. Luke watched as gunners flew over he pulled them from the air, Finn ran through the field of Stormtroopers knocking them to their knees, Luke drew his saber and began fighting while pulling planes down. He looked around for Ben, "Be safe, Ben." Luke said to him through the force.

Leia kept Hux glued to the corner, he was afraid to move because the moment he does a lightsaber will go through his neck and out the other side of his head, he knew at that moment his final chance with Snoke had failed, and even contemplated ramming his own head into the blade. Rey stood behind Leia, "Mom, don't do this." Leia turned to her, "I might have to Rey." Poe kicked the door in of the closet Ben stood in shock seeing his mother, holding a lightsaber to someone's head. Tears formed in Leia's eyes as Ben's eyes met with hers.

Ben force pulled General Hux out of the closet, General Hux started feeling his air being constricted, Poe ran over to Leia and Rey, "Are you two alright." Leia powered down the saber, and handed it to Rey. "hide." Leia whispered to her, "he can't know you're pregnant." She whispered even quieter. Rey nodded, Poe guided Rey to the floor standing in front of her as he watched Ben, draining the life from Hux.

"Kylo." Hs said struggling to get the words out. Ben's eyes remained emotionless, when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain hitting him in the back, "Ah the traitor." The voice of Captain Phasma spoke softly, Ben screamed and fell to his knees dropping Hux, Rey tried to get up "Ben!" she shouted. Phasma got closer to him with the blaster when suddenly a gold lightsaber blade went through her torso, she screamed as she fell to the floor. Luke held his green blade to Hux, "If you cherish your next breath you will leave with your armies." Hux gave Luke an evil look. "I will leave for now." Hux dragged Phasma's lifeless body out, and loaded the remaining armies back onto the ship.

Rey ran to Ben as he fell to the floor. "Ben!" she cried, he felt his eyes grow heavy, as he tried to keep consciousness, He put his hand on Rey's face, "I love you." Rey shook her head, "Medic!" she shouted her voice cracked, "Ben, Don't you dare leave me!" she shouted. Leia ran to them as Ben's eyes closed. Rey threw herself on her husband crying. Luke kneeled beside them, he looked at Leia, "He's alive, but barley."

An army of medical droids pulled Ben off the floor, and took him into the operating room Leia held Rey in her arms, stroking her hair, "He's going to be ok Rey." She looked at Leia, "I don't know what I'll do if he." Luke put his hand on his sister's back.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Ben Solo

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben screamed as the medical droids pulled him onto the cold operating table. "Where's Rey?" he said as they gave him medicine putting him to sleep, he felt himself drifting off. Rey and Leia still sat on the floor Rey cried in Leia's arms as Leia rocked her back and forth. Poe walked over and kneeled beside them, "Rey." He said softly, "he'll be alright." Rey turned around, as tears streamed down her face, "can you tell me for sure Poe?" he shook his head, "I can't, but I know he's going to be fine. You're not doing yourself or your baby any good." Luke stood up, "We can go wait outside the operating room." He suggested, "I mean there is no use sitting in this dark hallway." Poe offered to help Rey up she grabbed his hand as she stood to her feet.

Leia stood up Luke stood in the hallway, "Leia wait." She turned around, "If he." Leia cleared her throat, "don't say that Luke." Luke played with his beard, "they have a force bond like us, Leia. If he dies she's going to be lost." A tear fell from Leia's eye, "why are they bothering us, it started with father, and now it maybe ending with my son and his family." Luke shrugged, "it's hard to say, let's go." Finn and Poe sat in a chair outside the operating room Rey peered into the round window in the door as she paced back and forth, "Rey?" Luke questioned, she looked. "you should sit down. It's not going to make him come out any faster." Rey shook her head, "I don't want to, Master Luke." Luke hugged Rey, Rey was shocked, "What was that for?" he smiled, "support." Luke shook his head, "no, that's a lie, Rey I love you." Rey smiled, "Ever since you came into my life you've been like the daughter I never had." Rey hugged Luke, "I love you too." Luke walked away, and sat down, Rey stood outside the door as she saw one of the medical droids come towards the door, she moved just before it came through the door.

"General Leia, Mrs. Solo." The droid said in his robotic voice, "He will be fine, he just needs some rest, and no fighting for at least a month." Rey and Leia looked at each other, "Is he awake?" Rey asked the droid nodded, "you may go see him." Rey burst through the doors, Leia stayed behind, "How bad is it?" The droid moved away from the door, "It was pretty bad, your son is very strong, and lucky to be alive. He got shot in a very delicate area of the back, the shot he sustained actually broke his back, but we were able to repair it all the rest is really going to ensure it heals properly, he may experience some partial or full paralysis, but it's only temporary until the implants fuse to his spine." Leia's mouth dropped, "My poor son. You said he was awake?" the droid nodded, "would you like me to lead you to him General?" Leia smiled, "That would be great thank you."

Ben laid in his bed groggy, Rey stood at the doorway, "Ben!" she smiled, he looked at her and smiled, "Sweetheart?" Rey ran to him and kissed him, tears ran down Rey's face and landed on his he reached up wiping tears away, "He no crying you're supposed to be my Rey of sunshine." Rey smiled, "I thought I was going to lose you." Ben felt the urge to move his leg, he tried his leg felt heavy, "Rey?" She put her hand on his face, "I can't move my leg." Leia walked in, "Ben, it's temporary." Rey's mouth dropped, "Ben you're going to be in tip top shape in no time." Luke, Finn and Poe walked in, "How's my favorite nephew." Ben crossed his arms, "I'm crippled." Luke, cleared his throat, "I'm sorry." Rey put her hand on his shoulder, "Ben, the doctor said it was temporary." Leia nodded, "only until the spinal implant infused. Now I think it will be easier on you and Rey to move back into the compound until then." Ben nodded, Rey, smiled. "How long?" Ben asked, "at least month it could be sooner."

That evening Ben was moved into the compound, Rey walked into the room with some soup and bread, "Ben, are you hungry?" he grunted, "not now, I need something for the pain." Rey nodded setting the tray down, "come here." She smiled, "let me get you a pill first ok." Picked up the bottle off the dresser, and opened them, getting two out. "here you go." Rey looked around for some water, "I can't believe I forgot your water, I'm so sorry." Ben grabbed Rey's arm, "hey it's ok just give me the pills." She put them in his hand, he popped them both in his mouth and swallowed them. "see, now sit down a minute. Have you eaten yet?" she shook her head, "bring the tray." She went over and got it setting it on his lap.

Ben picked up the spoon scooping some soup he held the spoon to Rey's mouth, "here you have some." Rey shook her head, "I can't do that." He nodded, "I'll take the next bite, you take this one." Rey bent down and took a bite, "you can't starve the younglings out." Rey smiled, "younglings?" he nodded, "Twins run in my family, it's a good chance." Rey gasped as Ben took a bite of soup, he looked up, "What?" she smiled, "I think the baby moved." Ben put his hand on her stomach, "I don't feel anything, are you sure?" she shrugged, "I don't know I've never done this before." He scooped up some more soup, and held the spoon to Rey's lips, she smiled and took a bite. Leia knocked on the door. "Come in," Ben called out. Leia smiled, "how are you feeling?" Ben shrugged, "alright for now." Leia kissed Ben on the forehead, "I wanted to come in and say good night." Ben kissed Leia on the cheek, "Good Night."

Rey and Ben settled down for the night falling asleep, Rey tossed and turned as nightmares flooded her mind. Ben laid on the ground in pain, Rey tried to get up, but she sank deeper and deeper into the sinking sands of Jakku. "BEN!" she shouted again, as she watched Snoke hover over him with his lightsaber just before Snoke impaled him Rey woke up with a scream. Ben jumped, Rey was breathing heavily while she sobbed at the edge of the bed, "Rey" Ben reached for her arm, she turned around quickly. Trying to catch her breath she stared at Ben, "was it just a dream?" her hands trembled, "what?" Rey laid down letting Ben hug her, he pushed her hair back, "what was the dream about?" she hugged Ben, "Snoke almost killed you." Ben sighed, "he's not going to kill me." Rey looked at Ben, "he almost did." He shook his head, "no that was Phasma." She rested her head on his chest, "ordered by Snoke no doubt." Ben jumped as he heard something outside. "Shh…" he put his finger on Rey's lips. "Why?" she whispered, "do you hear that?" Rey tried to focus. "Shots are being fired." He nodded, "quick! In the closet." Rey shrugged, "I'll help you." Ben used the force and got up from the bed, "Ben, how are you doing that?" he smiled, "the force, now come on he grabbed the lightsaber off the dresser and they walked into the closet he grunted as he fell to the floor holding his back in pain, "are you ok?" he nodded, "it just hurts." Rey smiled, "you should have let me help you." He shook his head, "no time."

The intruder alarm went off throughout the building, Ben sat by the door of the closet with his lightsaber in his hands. Leia ran into the room, "are you two alright?" Ben nodded, "Be careful Mom." She nodded, "I will be. I need to get to the command to activate the shield." Rey stood up, "you haven't done it yet?" Leia shook her head, "I put the final touches on today, but I didn't activate it yet." Poe ran in, "Ready General?" he questioned Leia nodded, "you two alright?" Poe asked, "Fine." Luke and Finn walked in, "Ready for a vacation?" Leia asked. Luke raised his eyebrows, "Hey I was just beginning to like this." Finn laughed, "Me too." Rey smiled, "You all be careful." Luke threw a blaster to Rey, "you might need that." She nodded. "thank you."

They walked out the door and into the hallway the red lights flashed off and on as the intruder alarm sounded, "Everyone ready?" Luke asked. They nodded, the hallway leading to the command was dark, and long a Stormtrooper came out with his baton, Finn powered up his saber the gold light lit up the hallway, and killed the trooper. They made it to the front of the door of the command, Leia opened the door slowly so it didn't squeak "We made it." She whispered as they walked over to the shield.

Rey sat on the floor, "Ben are you alright?" he nodded, "medicine is wearing off, but I'm alright." They heard a low rumble almost as a growl, "What's that?" Rey asked. "sounds like Snoke." Ben whispered. "Hide." She slid under some clothes, Ben pulled himself up he grunted. "Kylo Ren," Snoke grumbled. Ben's breath was labored, "What do you want?" Ben powered his saber. Snoke rolled his eyes, "Don't bother I can't fight you." Rey stood up in the closet hiding in the shadows, "Be careful" she mouthed. Ben walked over to Snoke letting go of the wall, "You're Mace Windu?" Ben asked as pain shot up his back and legs. Rey's mouth dropped. "You let pain cloud your judgment." Snoke held his hand out using the force to throw Ben back. Ben grunted, Rey came out of the closet "Ben!" she shouted. "Rey no!" She held her hand out using the force against Snoke, he countered Rey screamed as she got a headache, Ben stood up, "Rey."

Leia typed frantically on a computer, "Come on load!" she hit the computer. And the shield activated, The Stormtroopers outside just blew up as if they had been taken out by a blaster. Leia cheered "It worked!" she shouted. Luke smiled, "good job Leia." He hugged his sister. "We better go check on everyone." Leia nodded, "I'll go check on Ben and Rey." Finn offered, "I'll come too." Poe smiled, "you may need help to get Ben off the floor."

Rey still stood trying to fight Snoke off with the force when suddenly she felt Ben grab her arm, Poe and Finn ran into the room as Snoke flew back. He started to get up when Finn held a lightsaber to him. "What?" Snoke rumbled, "FN2187." Finn got closer with his lightsaber, "Who the hell are you?" Finn asked feeling something familiar about him. Snoke got up and with a cloud of smoke, he was gone. Ben stood up, he yelled out in pain and sat on the Ben. Rey hugged him. "Let me get your medicine." She said weakly, "don't worry about it. He pulled Rey onto the bed making her sit down. Poe walked over to them, "Rey, now Snoke knows about the baby." She nodded, "I couldn't let him kill Ben." She yawned, "I'm tired." Ben sighed, "of course you are, you just tried to overpower Mace Windu." Finn turned around, "How do you know." Ben put his arm around Rey, "I got in his head."

Rey breathed heavily, Leia and Luke ran in "Are you alright we heard well lots of crashes?" Luke asked Rey shook her head, "We're fine." Ben looked up, "Snoke is Mace." Luke and Leia's mouth dropped, "you're sure?" Leia asked Finn sank to the floor, "How did this happen?" Luke looked down, "At least he didn't cut your hand off." Rey smiled, "It'll work out Finn." Leia sat down by Rey, "What's wrong?" she asked looking in Rey's eyes, "She got into a force fight with him." Luke raised his eyebrows, "Rey, lay down and get to sleep." Leia hugged Ben, "You too." Finn sat on the floor in shock, "I can't believe I'm related to Snoke."

Luke laughed, "The shock will wear off." Poe grabbed Finn and dragged him out Rey laughed, "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny." Ben smiled, "Lay down he got up and walked to the other side of the bed holding his back. Rey laid down, "I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you." He smiled, "I didn't think you would Rey." She pulled Ben's arms around her, "Do you really think I'm that stubborn?" he smiled, "You know when I started loving you?" she shook her head, "tell me." He kissed her, "Before we started our fight on Starkiller, when you held your hand out and out maneuvered me in the force, I knew you weren't afraid of me. I knew you were the one." Rey smiled, "Even though I kicked your butt." He smiled, "Even then." He kissed Rey's forehead, "Good Night." Rey closed her eyes. "Good Night."

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

I'm doing a 3-week time jump. So a few weeks have passed since the events of the last story.

Aftermath

By: Sailormoon7771

Finn, walked around the compound aimlessly, Rey walked down the hallway holding her back, "Hey Finn." She smiled, he looked up, "Are you alright?" he shrugged, "I'm related to Snoke." Rey shook her head, "let's go talk over there." She pointed at the couch. Finn smiled, "you ok?" he questioned, she nodded, "backache that's all." They walked over and sat down, "listen you are not related to Snoke." Finn squinted, "What do you mean?" Rey put her hand on his shoulder, "listen, to me he was Mace Windu, and as far as you're concerned Mace Windu is dead, he's been dead since the Emperor Palpatine killed him. You are related to the great Jedi Knight, who mastered both light and dark side of the force." Ben walked in, he grunted as he sat in a chair Rey stood up, and put a pillow behind his back. "Finn, don't let this get you down and turn you to the dark side." Ben smiled at Rey, "Thank you." Rey walked back over to Finn, "I'm not going to the dark side, I left and I left for good."

Finn stood up, "I'm going to go eat something." Rey smiled, "Finn just think about it alright, we love you, and we don't want to lose you." Ben nodded, "I second that." Ben sighed in pain, "Do you want me to get you any medicine?" he shook his head, Finn walked out of the room and into the kitchen, he raised his eyebrows, "How's your back?" he asked, "probably not as bad as yours Ben." Luke walked in, "How's the happy couple?" he asked, Rey smiled, "tired." Ben sat up, "then you should take a nap." Rey smiled, "I just did, Master Luke?" he sat down, "what?" Rey took a deep breath, "maybe you should talk to Finn?" Luke shrugged, "about what?"

Rey put a pillow behind her back, "About that whole Snoke is his grandfather thing." Luke shrugged, "There isn't much I can say to him, all you really need to do is give him time, that's what helped me, and besides he's Ben's padawan Ben you need to help him get over the shock." Ben shrugged, "It's not like I've been up and around lately." Luke nodded, "I personally don't think anyone needs to discuss anything with him, just leave him be and if he wants to talk he will." Poe walked down the hallway and kicked the wall, "What's wrong with you?" Rey asked, he grunted, "I asked this girl out." Ben sat up "and?" Poe sat down by Rey, "she turned me down."

Luke burst out laughing, "Really what was her excuse?" Ben bit his lip trying to keep in his laughter, Poe shook his head, "She said she had to take care of her sick grandmother." Rey laughed, "maybe she is?" Poe shook his head, "Her grandmother died 3 years ago." Luke cleared his throat, "you know you can have more than one grandmother right." Poe shrugged, "No she lied." Rey smiled, "who is she?" he smiled and pointed, "Piper, is her name." she walked down the hallway her blonde hair swished back and forth in perfect waves down her back. Ben raised his eyebrows, "I thought she was married." Poe shook his head, "she was, but he died in one of the attacks."

Luke stood up, "Ding, Ding, Ding, she probably isn't ready to get back out there yet, and didn't want to tell you the truth." Rey stood up, "I'm going to go talk to her." Poe grabbed Rey's arms, "nothing mean right?" Rey shook her head, "just a conversation." Rey walked over to Piper, "Piper?" Rey called out she turned around and smiled, "Mrs. Solo" she said in outer worlds accent "you can call me Rey please." Piper smiled, "What can I help you with." Rey cleared her throat, "My brother."

Piper smiled, "you mean Poe?" Rey nodded, "he said he asked you out and you said no, he's over there all upset you turned him down, I just want to know why? I mean I've seen you two interact with each other, and It seems like you two like each other." Piper nodded, "Poe is amazing, and super cute, but I'm just not ready. He reminds me of my husband, and I can't look at him without well tearing up." Rey smiled, "I understand." Piper cleared her throat, "Rey, please don't tell him." Rey smiled, "your secret is safe with me." Rey walked back to the couch, "What is it?" Rey smiled, "I can't tell you, but give her some time." Ben motioned for Rey to come over to him, "do you need anything?" Rey asked, he shook his head, and grabbed her arm pulling her on his lap, "No I might hurt you." He smiled, "no you won't."

Finn came back not saying anything and walking by the seating area. "Hey, Finn!" Rey shouted he jumped, "what?" Rey got up from Ben's lap, "When was the last time me and you just hung out?" she smiled, Finn hesitated, "what do you define as hanging out?" Rey shrugged, "I don't know, but we're going to go have some fun." She hugged Finn, "I'm not taking no for an answer." Finn nodded, "Fine I'll go with you." Ben stood up, "I'll come too." Rey turned around, "sorry Ben, but you aren't invited." Ben laughed, "seriously?" Rey nodded, "yes, but when I get back we can have some fun of our own." She winked at him. Ben sighed, "Gross." Poe called out.

The next morning, Ben walked into the command where Leia was working on a new project, "Hey Mom." She looked up, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, It's good to see you back on your feet again." Ben nodded, "feels good too." Leia smiled, "what troubles you son?" He looked up, "Snoke knows about the babies." Leia walked over to him, "babies?" Ben sat down, "I think we're having twins, here's the thing grandfather came to me in a dream, he told me we would have twins, and if Snoke gets his grip on them it would be catastrophic for the entire galaxy." Leia smiled, "makes since, there are no guarantees they will be force sensitive, but giving both of your lineage, I think your odds have doubled in size." Ben shrugged, "I should have never." Leia smiled, "Your father?" he nodded, "Ben, your father would be so proud of you right now, you walked away from evil on your own, and haven't looked back. I know you're sorry for what you've done, but you need to forgive yourself." He nodded, "I know, I need to forgive myself Mom, but I don't know how." Leia hugged Ben, "I love you, and you will find a way to forgive yourself."

Rey walked into the command, "Well, Finn and I are going to go have some fun." Rey smiled as Finn walked in behind her. "I'm ready." He said unenthusiastically. Rey walked up to Ben and kissed him, "We'll be back in an hour." She smiled, he nodded, "take my ship, don't take the falcon." Rey nodded, and walked out the door that led to the ship hanger, Ben grabbed Finn's arm, "You have your lightsaber and a blaster on you right?" Finn nodded, and wiggled his arm out of Ben's grip, "I have them." See Finn pulled the hilt of his saber of his belt, and clipped it back on. Ben nodded, "you're leaving with my family there. Please don't let anything happen to them." Finn smiled, "I'll protect them with my life, Master Ben." Ben nodded, "Thank You."

Finn boarded the ship, "so where are we going?" he asked, Rey entered the coordinates to Coruscant "Why are we going there?" Rey smiled, "I wanted to get Ben a gift." Finn looked confused, "why did you want me to come?" The ship took off leaving the planet, "That's not all we're going to do we haven't spent any time together since Ben and I got married, actually since you woke up." Finn smiled, "What is in Coruscant that we can't do at the base?" Rey smiled, "you'll see."

Ben went out to the training yard, Luke and Poe were locked in a wooden sword fight, Ben walked over and picked up a wooden sword, Luke put his hand up, "hold on Poe." Poe looked over his shoulder, "Son, did the doctor clear you to do that?" Luke asked, Ben shook his head, "not yet, but I can do it." Ben held the sword out trying to prompt Luke to put his up, Luke shook his head, "don't be a fool." Ben smiled as he moved his sword at lightning speeds, "Woah!" Poe exclaimed, Ben tried to do a backflip, but when he landed he felt pain shoot up his back he fell to the ground holding his back. Luke kneeled beside him, "I told you are you alright?" Ben squinted, "I'm alright, just need to lay here a minute." Ben grunted as he got up holding his back, "Ben!" Leia called out, "You know very well you aren't supposed to be fighting yet, do you want a set back?" Ben shook his head, "I'm sorry Mom." Leia smiled, "Now come on we need to get you some ice for your back." She grabbed Ben's arm, and led him back into the compound, Poe started laughing, "Wow, Leia in protective mother mode, very scary." Luke raised his eyebrows, "If you think this is bad just imagine when he was a baby." Luke put the wooden sword back on the rack, "Women when they have babies change a little bit." Poe shrugged, and got a drink of water. "Like how?" Luke put his robe back on, and shrugged, "It's like they're priorities shift from being focused on themselves or issues at hand to the child, and I don't think it ever ends."

Rey and Finn landed on Coruscant "whoa!" Finn looked around, "I didn't know it was that big." He and Rey looked around, "I know, I read stories about it, but I never thought I'd actually see it, now come on Finn. We have places to go." Rey walked down the sidewalk, Finn followed behind her, "Hey wait up." Rey looked over her shoulder, "It's not like I can move that fast right now." Finn laughed, "Oh please you're a Jedi." Rey smiled, "I think I have long a way to go before I can call myself that." Finn caught up and walked beside Rey, "I don't think so." She smiled, as they walked into an area that looked like a graveyard, Rey looked around, "This way." Finn grabbed Rey's arm, "Why are we here." Rey smiled, "to prove a point." Rey's black robe dragged on the ground, "here read that." Finn looked at the Stone in front of him, "Mace Windu." Rey nodded, "I did some research, and found out he died here on Coruscant, he died protecting the galaxy from Palpatine." Finn started to turn around to leave, "No wait. Finn!" he turned around, "I thought you said we were going to have fun not to prove a point." Rey closed her eyes, "Finn, I wanted to say. Instead of thinking him as Snoke, just think of him as the man he once was."

Finn walked around Rey towards the exit, "Finn wait!" Rey paused, and took a sharp breath, "Finn!" she shouted he heard the pain in Rey's voice, and ran to her, "What's wrong." She grabbed Finn's arm, and fell to her knees on the ground holding her stomach, "It's too early." "No, No, No." Finn bit his lip trying to get Rey back on her feet, "We need to get back, can you stand up?" Rey nodded, "I need help." Finn nodded as pulled her up he put her arm around his neck, "Stay calm." Rey said trying to breathe. "Just get to the ship, you'll have to fly." Finn's mouth dropped, "Are you crazy, I'm no pilot." Rey nodded, "I'll fly then." Luke walked in Ben laid on an ice pack, "Hey Uncle Luke, are they back yet?" Luke shook his head, "not yet, they will be don't worry, they probably just lost track of time." Ben sat up, "Why did I let her go?" he shook his head, "Let her?" Luke questioned, "we are talking about Rey still aren't we?" Ben smiled, "I guess, I just have a horrible feeling about it." Luke sat beside Ben, "because of the kiss thing?" he shook his head, "No, it's not that, I get a feeling something is wrong." Luke nodded, "Want to go look for them?" Ben shook his head, "I do, but I don't want her to think I don't trust her."

Rey and Finn walked through the busy side streets of Coruscant passing by different creatures both human and not human Rey smiled, "The ship!" They walked up the ramp, Rey walked over to the pilot's seat, and entered the coordinates to go back to the base, "Can you do this?" Finn asked, "I have to, I don't want to crash." Rey took the control trying to concentrate on flying, "Ow" she said under her breath, "Can you put it on auto?" he asked her, she nodded, "It won't go as fast, we need to get back I'm fine." Rey paused, "I think." Sweat poured down Rey's face, as they flew over the base, "the landing isn't going to be pretty." Finn looked worried, "We aren't going to crash are we?" she shook her head, "No." the tail of the ship scraped against the ground as the ramp lowered.

Ben ran out, "Rey!" Finn helped Rey walk down the ramp, Ben walked up to them, "What's wrong?" Rey shrugged, "I need help." He smiled, "I got you." Ben picked Rey up, and took her through command. "What's wrong?" Leia ran over to them, "I don't know." Leia grabbed Ben's arm, "Medic!" she shouted, a medical droid emerged, "What seems to be the problem." Rey screamed, "Well that." The droid walked up to Ben, "Bring her this way Mr. Solo." Ben nodded, and carried her to the back. Ben laid Rey down on a bed, as an army of medical personnel gathered around her Finn ran back there, "Ben I'm sorry." He turned around, "for what you didn't cause it. You got her here as fast as you could, and for that I'm grateful to you Thank you." Finn nodded, "You're welcome."

"Mr. Solo" a medical droid walked up to him, "Can you all wait in the waiting room?" Ben nodded, "What's going on?" The droid sighed, "We need to stop her contractions, the children can't come yet if they do they will die." Ben nodded "We'll go, please do everything you can." Ben and Finn walked out Leia stood by the door, "Is she alright?" Ben sat down in one of the chairs, "I don't know." Luke walked in, "What's going on?" Leia tried to smile, "Something with the baby." Luke looked at Finn, "Can you go get Poe?" Finn nodded, "Where is he?" Finn asked, "He went to try and ask Piper out again." Luke laughed Finn shrugged, "She keeps turning him down I'll go get him." Finn ran down the hallway and outside, Poe followed Piper, "Hey Piper!" he shouted she turned around quickly, "Don't you get it Mr. Dameron!" he smiled, "I understand, more than you think." He brushed her blonde hair behind her ear, she smiled, "You aren't making this easy." He looked down, "I don't want this to be easy." She shook her head, "You could have any girl here why me?" he shrugged, "Maybe it's the fact you don't pay me any attention most of the time. I don't know." He bent down, and kissed her she gasped, and slapped him. " , I didn't give you permission to kiss me." She turned around and walked away Finn walked past Piper, "Poe, come to the infirmary." He looked concerned, "What's up?" he said rubbing his cheek. "Something's wrong with the baby." Poe and Finn ran towards the infirmary, they burst through the doors, "What's wrong?"

Ben looked as if he wanted to cry, but he kept it in, "She was having contractions." Poe's mouth dropped, "It's too early." Leia nodded, "They'll stop them." Ben sat down on the floor, and leaned his head against the wall when a droid came out, "We've stopped them successfully." Ben stood up, "Thank you." The droid walked to where the rest of the family was, "What caused it?" Leia asked, "Not sure, there are countless ways this could happen, stress can be a factor." Ben nodded, "Can I go see her." The droid nodded, "Wait, she's going to need strict bedrest, until she delivers." Luke stood up, "Good Luck with that." Ben smiled, and went through the swinging doors, "Rey." She smiled, as the machines she was hooked to beeped, "I'm sorry I scared everyone." He sat down beside her, "don't be." He bent down to kiss her stomach, "hey you two stay in there for a little while longer." Rey smiled "Do you like that Piper girl?" he shrugged, "I don't know why?" she shook her head, "I don't know there's just something about her, I just don't like."

Rey felt her throat close up she started coughing, "Rey!" Ben grabbed an oxygen mask hanging on the wall and put it on her face, as her body started convulsing, "Help!" His voice rang out, and once again the room filled with droids, Ben backed out, and watched as they worked to stabilize Rey, Leia walked in, "My God." She gasped, "Ben come on" He shook his head, Tears fell down his cheeks. "Ben!" Poe shouted, "Don't come back here." Ben's voice cracked, Poe ran over, "Rey!"

Ben watched as the medical droids cleared out Rey sat up in the bed, "Ben." She smiled, he walked up to her and sat down, "Are you alright?" she nodded, Leia and Poe walked over, one of the medical droids walked up to them. Ben turned, "What happened?" he asked harshly, "Mr. and Mrs. Solo, we made a mistake, the medicine we used Mrs. Solo was allergic to, and that's what caused the convulsions, the children are alright. We're sorry we had no idea she was allergic to it." Rey closed her eyes, "It's alright." Ben shook his head, "It's not, alright, you could've killed her." He said irately, Rey put her hand on his shoulder, "Honey, they didn't know I didn't even know." Leia put her hand on Ben's back, "Ben." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "She and the babies are alright, and that's all that matters."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter, Rey has been on bedrest for 1 week.

Prisoner

By: Sailormoon7771

Rey sat up in Bed she turned and looked at the clock, as it turned to the next hour, Ben slept soundly, "Ben." He opened his eyes, "you alright?" she shook her head, "I can't sleep." He sat up, "does your back hurt or something?" Rey shook her head, "for once no, that isn't the point." He tried to run his fingers through her hair she moved over, "Don't touch my hair right now." he smiled, "I thought you liked when I did that?" Rey yawned, "I do, but my hair isn't clean." He shrugged, "that doesn't bother me." He reached his hand towards her hair "Stop!" she raised her voice a little bit. "I'm sorry." He said calmly, "I hate this room." he grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, why do you hate this room." Rey sighed, "I've been in here a week, I'm not allowed to move aside from the little bit of time I'm allowed, I can't take it." Ben smiled, "Do you want me to get you some pickles and ice cream?"

Rey looked at him, "Don't ever mention that dish again." He nodded, "Ok." Rey sniffled, "are you crying?" he sat up, and put his arm around her, "I'm supposed to protect my children." She rested her head on Ben's chest he rubbed her head, "Shh…you've done that." She shook her head "If that were true then why did this happen to us?" he shrugged, "Rey, you didn't cause it alright. It just happened bad things happen all the time, but that doesn't mean any one thing caused it." Rey continued to cry, Ben pulled the blanket on them wrapping it around her, and laid down, He rubbed her back, "I love you." He whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

The sun rose, Ben sat at the edge of the bed and stretched, Rey, slept soundly, "I'm sorry, this has been hard on you." He said quietly. Leia poked her head in the door, "are you decent?" she asked Ben quickly put his Robe on, "Mom." He whispered, "let's talk outside." Leia nodded, "good idea." Ben got up and followed Leia out in the hallway, "how's she doing?" Leia asked, "she can't move, so depressed." Leia smiled, "She can move she just can't get up." Ben nodded, "What did you need?" Leia pointed to the living area, "I need you to go to Jakku." Ben shrugged, "Why do I need to go to Jakku?" Leia led him over, "I've discovered that the shield has some weaknesses, and I need you to go there and buy a part that I need to fix it." Ben nodded, "I can do that, but what about Rey?" Leia smiled, "Poe and Finn will go with you. Luke and I will keep an eye on her." Ben nodded, "Let me get dressed, and well set off." Leia nodded, "Oh yeah don't give her pickles and ice cream anymore." Leia shrugged, "Why would I?"

Ben went back in the room and started getting dressed, Rey noticed the shuffling in the room and sat up, "Where are you going." He turned around, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she shook her head, "No, where are you going?" she asked again, "Jakku." Rey smiled, "what for?" Ben put on his shirt, and started buttoning it up, "My mom needs us to buy a part of Unkar Plutt." Rey raised her eyebrows, "Good Luck with that one, a little tip, trading works well with him." Ben sat down on the Bed to put his boots on, "Be careful Ben, you're still just getting over your injury." Ben picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder, "Ben?" Rey questioned, "huh?" she smiled, "watch out for the sinking fields." Ben nodded, "See you later." Rey smiled, "What about my kiss?" He laughed, and walked over to her giving her a kiss, "I love you." Rey smiled, "Yeah you're alright." She said jokingly, "Hey" Ben laughed, "I love you too."

Ben walked out the door closing it behind him, "Hey?" a voice called from behind him? He turned around, "Uhh…Piper Right?" She smiled, "You know my name?" Ben laughed, "You're wearing a name tag." He walked around her, "right." She laughed nervously, "can you give this to Poe?" she handed him a folded up piece of paper, Ben shrugged, "why can't you give it to him?" Piper smiled, "because I really don't want to see him." Ben handed her the piece of paper back, "listen, I'm not a messenger boy, if you want him to have this then either you give it to him or find some other sucker to do it because I'm not going to get caught in the middle of this." Ben adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do." Piper stomped her foot and scowled walking away.

Ben walked through the door that led to the command building, "Mom, I'm ready." Poe and Finn were already in there, "Fantastic, everyone's ready!" Poe picked up his bag, "Ok, what are we getting." Leia smiled, "I have already given notice to Unkar Plutt, on exactly what I needed I told him you three would be there to retrieve it." Ben nodded, Leia handed him a pouch, "Here, this should cover it." Ben nodded, "We'll be on our way then." Leia nodded, "Be Careful. Keep your money in a safe place" Ben grabbed, Leia's arm, "Be careful around that Piper girl." Leia shrugged, "Why?" he shook his head, "Rey and I both feel something off with her." Leia nodded, "We'll keep an eye on her." Ben smiled, "until we find out for sure who she is, we assume the worst."

"Come on Ben!" Poe shouted from Ben's ship, "I'm coming." Ben turned around and walked outside boarding the ship, "Hey who's flying?" Poe asked Ben laughed, "You can if you want to." Poe's mouth dropped, "You mean I can fly your ship?" Ben nodded, "Yeah, if you want I can fly." Poe shook his head and sat down as quick as he could into the pilot's chair. "Finn you might want to go on the weapons over there." Poe ordered Finn nodded, "I will." Finn went over a few steps sitting at the weapon controls, Ben sat down in the co-pilot's seat, Poe entered the coordinates, and took off.

Ben bit his lip, "Poe, what do you know about Piper?" Poe shrugged, "I mean she's beautiful, and I want to get to know her why?" Ben shook his head, "Yeah you should do that." Poe turned, "What do you mean?" Ben shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me." Poe flipped a switch on the control panel, "Why not?" Ben closed his eyes, "I don't have enough proof it's just a feeling."

Rey sat up on the bed reading a book, she sighed as she made it to the bottom of the page, when she fumbled with the book, she screamed throwing it towards the door when Luke poked his head in he saw the book flying towards his face, "Ahh!" he knocked it out of the air using the force. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were coming in here, Master Luke." He nodded, "I figured as much, why'd you throw it didn't you like the ending or something?" Rey crossed her arms, "No I'm just frustrated." He walked in and sat in the chair beside the bed, "Rey, it is what it is, you want to have healthy children right?" she nodded, "Of course I do, but this room is just so boring I mean I've been looking at that wall for seven days, and I can't even take a shower!" Luke smiled, "Maybe Ben, can help you when he gets back, just don't use up your walking time." Rey rolled her eyes, "easier said than done, Could I use the force to." Luke cleared his throat, "No." she sighed, "I need to get out of this room." Luke laughed, "Are you hungry?" Rey nodded, "a little bit." Luke got up and walked to the door, "what do you want?" Rey shrugged, "I'll take a tuna sandwich or something." Luke opened the door, "I'll tell Leia."

The guys landed on Jakku, about 20 miles away from town, "I think we landed too far!" Finn shouted Ben turned around, "Don't worry, that's the plan." Finn sighed, "You obviously have never walked through this planet before." Ben shrugged, "Actually I have once." Poe nodded, "Me too." Ben and Poe walked ahead, and Poe walked behind them. Finn felt something press against his back, "Hold it!" the unknown voice called behind them. Ben and Poe started to turn around, "Don't turn around or I'll kill you!" Ben rolled his eyes, "Alright I won't turn around." Ben held his hand out force pulling the person in front of them. He covered his eyes, "No don't kill me." Ben's mouth dropped, "Hux?" his face was covered in facial hair, "What are you doing here?" Poe asked, "Snoke, exiled me." His voice was nearly unrecognizable. "Can you help me?" Ben shook his head, "No way, you're lying." Ben threw him on the ground, "Snoke doesn't exile people he just kills them." Hux looked angry, "Or, I was lucky enough to escape to this junkyard." Finn pulled out his lightsaber, "Go ahead, kill me I already wish I were dead." Ben shook his head, "don't do it, Finn, death is too good for him." Poe looked at him, "what are we going to do to him?" Ben smiled, "We will take him prisoner." Ben pulled a rope from his bag, "this is even a waste on you, but you will make very nice leverage." Poe laughed, "What if Snoke doesn't want him back?" Ben shrugged, "I guess he'll stay locked up the rest of his life.

Hux got up and tried to run, but Ben and Finn pulled him back with the force, "Nice try." Ben, Poe, and Finn tied Hux's hands behind his backs and pulled him to his feet. "Do you think it's safe for him to see what we're getting?" Ben thought for a minute, "No." Ben pulled a dark cloth from his bag and tied it around his head covering his eyes. "Now he won't, come on guys." They walked into town and looked around as the creatures walked past them. Hux fell on the ground, "Can you at least give me a drink?" Ben shrugged, "Go get him something to drink, I'll go get the part." Ben pointed to Unkar Plutt's stand Poe and Finn led Hux over to some water. "Excuse me." Plutt looked down, "What do you want?" Ben raised his eyebrows, "I'm here to pick up the part for General Leia." Plutt cleared his throat, "I'll be back."

After Rey ate she noticed, no one had come back for her empty dishes, "I could take a shower." She smiled, and slowly got out of her bed. "this could be harder than I thought." She said to herself as she opened the door someone walked by she hid behind the door in the shadows, "that was close." Rey grabbed her robe off the hook on the door, and made a break for the bathroom, finally making it she got in the shower, it felt good to feel the cool water run down her face. She got done and quickly got dressed, and went back to the room, "I can't believe I pulled it off!" "You almost did!" Luke said sitting on the chair, Rey looked up and smiled, "Master Luke." Luke got up, and picked Rey up, and put her on the bed, "Do you want to tell me what was in your head?" Rey shrugged, "I smelled bad." Luke sighed, "please don't tell Ben." He shook his head, "I won't but you can't do this anymore." Rey nodded. "I feel like a prisoner Master Luke, I just needed to do this one thing."

Ben waited for Plutt to return with the part when Poe and Finn walked up dragging Hux behind them, "Any luck?" Ben shook his head, "I've been waiting for 20 minutes. I know this guy is huge and slow, but I didn't realize he would take this long." Plutt came back, "I have the part here." He pulled the part out and showed it to Ben, Ben threw the pouch of money on the counter, "Thank you." Plutt handed him the box. They flew back, and went into Command, "Mom!" Ben ran up to Leia and kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome home." Leia looked as Poe and Finn dragged Hux in "Why is he here?" Leia asked, "He's our prisoner." Leia laughed, "Alright lock him up."

Piper walked into the command as she saw them drag General Hux off, "Who is that?" Leia smiled, "just a prisoner." Ben opened the heavy cell door, and Finn and Poe threw him in kicking him. "Have fun."

Ben walked into the room, Rey smiled, "You're home, I'd run and jump in your arms, but I can't." Ben ran over to the bed and kissed Rey, "I missed you, sweetheart." He smiled, "Did you take a shower?" Rey nodded, "Ben, I couldn't take it anymore I just needed one shower." Ben closed his eyes, "You really need to be careful." Rey took a deep breath, "I'm fully aware of how fragile my condition is right now Ben, I'm reminded every day." Ben sat down on the bed, "What can I do so you don't feel so bad?" she shook her head, "I don't think there's anything you can do."

Piper walked into the cell area, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Hux looked up, "Piper?" he ran to the bars resting his face between them. "What are you waiting for?" she asked with an evil glare, "You're my wife." He responded, "Try ex-wife, Snoke is right you are truly a failure." Piper held her hand out force choking, Hux until he was about to lose conciseness. "Piper!" Leia called out from the end of the hallway, "baby, you've been touched by an angel." Hux sat on the floor clutching his throat. Piper walked up to Leia as a fake smile wiped across her face, "What can I do for you General?"

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

I'm skipping ahead a few more months.

Lineage

By: Sailormoon7771

Piper stood before Supreme leader Snoke, "Snoke, that failure, Armitage Hux is still alive he got himself captured by the resistance." Snoke sighed, before raising his voice, "AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Piper covered her face trying to shield herself from his yelling. "I tried." She said in defense, "I was caught off guard when Leia called to me." Her long black flowy robe blew in the slight breeze that passed through the room. "You are the new master of the Knights of Ren, Rowana Shadow, and yet you couldn't bring yourself to kill General Hux." Snoke leaned forward, "Do not fail me as Kylo Ren has done." Piper nodded, "I won't supreme leader, I promise Armitage will be dead soon." Piper started to turn around some of her hair fell from the tight bun on top of her head, "Wait!" Snoke yelled, "What?" She looked over her shoulder, "That Pilot Poe." She shrugged, "What about him?" Snoke leaned forward, "You need to seduce him, and make him your next husband." Piper's mouth dropped, "Why, him?" Snoke smiled, "I will tell you once phase 1 of my plan is complete." Piper was confused "What is phase 1?" Snoke laughed, "You marrying the pilot, he has compassion for you.", Piper bowed to Snoke "it will be done." With her orders she returned to the resistance base determined to find Poe, she put on her resistance uniform and took down the bun leaving a single braid falling down her back.

Rey and Ben left the infirmary, "I can't believe it!" Rey smiled, "I know I'm still on bedrest, but limited sounds better than full." Ben smiled. "Rey, Ben?" Piper called out, Ben pulled Rey behind him slightly, "Hi Piper." Rey said smiling, "Have you seen Poe around?" Rey started to say something, but Ben cut her off, "I believe he's running an errand for my mother." Ben used the force "Rey, don't say anything about Poe agree with me." Rey smiled, "Yes, I believe that's where he is." Piper nodded, "Alright I'll guess we'll talk when he gets back. It's probably for the best anyhow I have some work to do." Ben nodded, "Come on sweetheart." Ben grabbed Rey's hand and went back into the compound.

Ben and Rey sat down on the couch, "Who is she?" Rey asked Ben shrugged, "I have no idea, I feel something so." "Dark." Rey suggested finishing his sentence. "exactly." Luke walked in "Hey how'd everything go?" Ben and Rey turned around, "fine." They both answered Ben put his nose on Rey's "hey get out of my head." Rey laughed, Luke cleared his throat, "What's up?" Luke asked Ben, turned around "have you noticed anything about that Piper?" Luke shook his head, "I haven't really talked to her." Rey smiled, "She's in the lab, you should go talk to her, and see if you." Luke nodded, "I'll try." He walked past them, and into the door. "Good Morning!" Luke called out Piper turned around, "Master Luke." Luke stopped in his tracks as he felt the presence of himself and his mortal enemy, Emperor Palpatine "It can't be." "are you alright Master Luke?" Luke shook his head, "I'm alright, I'm looking for my sister."

Leia walked into the lab, "Good Morning, Luke." Luke grabbed Leia's arm, "come here." He pulled her into the compound Rey and Ben still sat awaiting Luke's verdict. "Leia, have you felt anything from her?" Leia smiled, "She reminds me of you why?" Ben got up, "That's not what I got from her." Rey smiled, "something dark I almost hate to say it since Poe likes her so much, but we can't let him be with her." Poe walked in the front door of the command building, "Hey, Poe?" Piper walked up to him, "you're looking good." Poe smiled, "Thank you, so does this mean you're ready? You want to go out." She nodded, "I do." Poe pulled her face to his and kissed her. Finn walked in, "Woah!" Poe turned around, "Hey buddy." Piper sighed "Pick me up at like 5 alright. I have to get back to work."

Poe and Finn ran into the compound. "I honestly don't know how you can stop him, Rey." Rey shrugged, "he'll listen to me I'm his sister, why can't he feel it?" Ben shook his head, "I think he feels it he's just ignoring it." Finn walked in "Hey guess who finally scored a date with Piper?" Luke turned around, "You?" he asked nervously, "nope" Poe walked in "Me!" he shouted, Rey stood up stunned, "You're actually going on a date with her?" Ben grabbed Rey's arm, "don't get to worked up." Rey jerked her arm away, "Poe you don't know her!" Rey stopped and went on a tangent in her language native to Jakku when finally, she stopped to catch her breath, Ben's mouth dropped, "Do you know what she said?" Poe asked, Ben slowly nodded, "Well what'd she say?" Ben bit his lip, "I shouldn't say with my mother in the room." Rey stomped off into the bedroom. "Why are you afraid she'll punish you?" Luke asked, "For what she just said?" Ben asked, "Well yeah." Ben responded, "Yes I would." Leia smiled, "regardless, Poe all this is done because we care about you, and we aren't so sure of Piper." Leia put her hand on Poe's shoulder, "Don't you understand?"

Poe shrugged, "I don't care what any of you say I finally find someone, I care about perhaps even love, and you all act like this." Poe stomped off. Finn looked confused, "What's all this about?" Ben shook his head, "nothing I need to check on Rey." Finn followed him, "Master Ben wait up!" Ben turned around, "Really I can't talk about it right now Finn, and I thought I told you to just call me Ben." Finn shrugged, "Why, isn't it customary Rey calls Luke Master Luke." Ben pushed his hair back, "Yes, but I can't talk right now Finn, well start our training at noon, alright we'll talk then." Ben opened the bedroom door, Rey sat on the bed with her hand over her eyes. "Rey?" she looked up, "Why is he doing this?" Ben shrugged, "I don't know."

Piper went back to the Prison room, "Armitage!" she called out, Hux came out of the shadows of the cell, "What did you come to finish the job?" Piper smiled, "not yet." He shrugged, as he came closer to the bars, Piper got closer, "Not, until I decide. I want to kill you, and as far as you're concerned I haven't decided yet." Armitage, "What'd you tell our kids?" she smiled evilly, "That their father is a no good coward, who couldn't follow the orders of supreme leader Snoke and will soon be dead." Tears filled Hux's eyes, "Can you attest tell them I love them?" She turned around, "I'll think about it." Hux stuck his arm through the bars Reaching for Piper, "I love you." She walked back over to him, "Love is a weakness, it's best you forget about it if you're going to survive, Armitage. Now if you'll excuse me there's a shield that needs to be tampered with."

Leia stood in the hallway by Luke, "now something is wrong Luke What is it?" Luke shook his head, "It can't be I only was with her once." Leia grabbed Luke's arm, "Who?" Luke shrugged, "After my wife died, I went off upset I found myself at a watering hole on Tatooine, and I may have had a little too much to drink, I met this girl, no woman, and well we." Leia held her hands up, "Stop, what are you saying?" Luke sighed, "I think Piper is my kid." Leia's face went blank, "General Leia!" Piper called out, "Something is wrong with the shield!" Leia turned around "What?" Piper shrugged, "I don't know it looks like someone hit it several times with a lightsaber." Luke took off his robe, "Did you see who did it?" Piper shook her head, "They locked me in the closet, and had a mask on." Luke and Leia ran into the lab to investigate.

Ben and Finn, swung wooden swords around in the training yard, "So you all think Piper is bad news?" Finn asked, "I didn't feel anything off of her!" Ben nodded, "I'm not discounting your abilities, but you haven't been training that long when you're around her again, and you feel that ever so slight feeling in the pit of your stomach." Finn raised his eyebrows, "I have felt that, but I didn't know what it. —Just then cutting Finn off an explosion rang out throughout the base. Ben threw the sword down, "Rey!" Ben turned to Finn, "Go check on my Mom, and Uncle, get ready for a fight, I need to get Rey." Finn nodded.

Finn and Ben ran their separate ways, Finn powered up his lightsaber running through the Stormtroopers, "Finn!" Luke shouted, "Watch out." Luke deflected a blast that almost hit Finn, "Is Leia alright?" Finn asked, "Yeah, keep fighting where's Ben?" Finn turned as he dodged another trooper's blast, "To get Rey."

Rey stood up when the blast hit, sweat poured down her face as she held her back, she looked for her lightsaber, "Where'd it go?" Ben burst through the door "Rey, are you alright?" she nodded, "Where's my lightsaber." He shook his head, "I put it up, for now, come on we need to get you to safety." He grabbed her arm. "Stop." She pulled her arm away and sat on the bed. "What?" she looked at him with pain in her eyes, "Contraction." Ben kneeled beside, her "Are you sure?" she nodded, "is it?" Rey shook her head, "no it stopped, I think I'm fine." Rey stood up, "Well then come on." Ben started to pick her up. "No stop!" she shouted, "what?" he grabbed her hand, "It's time, Ben." He looked out the door to see if the coast was clear The hallway was full of Stormtroopers and fighters. "This can't be happening" Ben said in dismay. "It's not like you have to do this." Rey said breathlessly, "Just take me to the infirmary." Ben quickly shut the door and locked it. "I can't, too dangerous." Rey's eyes widened, "I'm going to deliver the babies" Rey looked at Ben's face the last time she saw him this scared was never, he always had a calmness about him even when faced with an extraordinary circumstance

Poe ran down the hallway fighting his way through Stormtroopers "POE HELP!" Piper yelled Poe looked around to see a trooper holding her by the neck, "I'm coming!" ran full speed shooting the carrying a blaster in one hand and Obi-Wan's lightsaber in the other, he shot the Stormtrooper that was holding Piper she fell to the ground, "You alright?" She nodded, he pulled another blaster off his belt, "Here, run!" she nodded, "You know how to use it right." She nodded and ran off as she shot a Stormtrooper.

Rey's screams ragout through the compound, they sat on the floor Rey rested her back against the bed as she squeezed Ben's hand, he squirmed in pain from her grip. She took a breath and laid head on the bed. "You alright?" she closed her eyes for a minute, "I don't know." Ben put his hand on Rey's face. "are you cold, I can get you a blanket?" she shook her head. "I just need you." He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you." Rey took a deep breath, "Another one?" she nodded, he rubbed her cheek she pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

Leia frantically tried to restore the shields, when someone came in, "General Leia, how's it going?" Piper asked, "You need to go with the other civilians!" Leia ordered, Piper shook her head, "I have to be sure you're ok." Leia turned around, "listen I have everything under control Piper, the best way you can help me is to get to a safe place." Piper nodded, and ran down the hallway, to the prison area. She smiled, she quickly put her black robe on and mask covering her face. "I'll be in a safe place alright!" she said as she walked outside powering her Red lightsaber she charged to Finn who was surrounded by Stormtroopers, Finn quickly blocked her blow, "Who are you?" they pulled apart, "I'm Rowana Shadow master of the knights of Ren."

Poe ran outside he stopped as he watched Finn battle this strange figure in a robe, "not another one." He started fighting some more Stormtroopers, "There's hundreds of them!" Poe shouted. Luke turned, "I know. Have you seen Ben and Rey?" Luke asked Poe shook his head, "No."

Rey screamed, "One more!" Ben smiled as he caught the baby, "It's a girl." He said as tears ran down his face. Rey smiled, "Hannah." Rey reached for her, Ben carefully put her in Rey's arms, "She's beautiful." Rey smiled, "like you." Ben rubbed the baby's chest.

Piper threw Finn to the ground with the force and began to force choke him, "You look like a little worm, You're in over your head, and there is no one to save you, traitor!" Luke ran over, when Rowana dropped holding her head, Snoke walked out onto the battlefield "FN2187 IS NOT TO BE HARMED BY YOU!" Snoke yelled. Piper held her head, "Supreme Leader Snoke, he will not be harmed."

Ben smiled, "It's a boy!" Rey's eyes widened, "Why isn't he crying?" she asked catching her breath Ben shrugged as he tried slapping him. He put his mouth over the baby's mouth and gave a small breath, the baby began crying, Rey and Ben both cried, "What's his name?" Rey smiled, "Han." Ben put the baby in Rey's arms and grabbed Hannah, and sat next to them holding his family, "Thank you for making me a mother." Rey smiled, "Thanks for making me a Dad."

Leia finally fixed the shield and fired it up, the Stormtroopers exploded, and the remaining ones and Snoke left, Piper ran away, and removed her disguise, "It's not so easy is it?" Hux asked as he watched his wife take off her mask, "I did better than you. I would have had that newbie if his Grandfather didn't stop me." Hux shook his head, "Come here." She walked to him "What?" Hux stood up he towered over his wife's petite frame, "Just a word of warning better go get the kids in hiding now, or else Snoke will use them as leverage." Piper shook her head, "Unlike you, I will not fail." She turned around, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date." Hux hit the bars, "You're a monster! Mark my words Snoke won't hesitate to hurt Elena or Alex you need to hide them, Piper!" She shook her head, "You know nothing!" "PIPER!" he shouted his voice echoed through the hallway.

Luke ran into command, "Leia where's Ben and Rey?" Leia shrugged, "I assume in a safe place." They ran down the hallway, to their Bedroom, Leia pounded on the door, "Don't bother." Luke opened the door using the force, Rey and Ben laid on the bed with the new twins, Leia smiled, "My goodness, you had the babies!" Rey smiled, "Meet Hanna and Han Solo." Luke shook Ben's hand "Congratulations."

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

New Life

By: Sailormoon7771

It was night, Rey turned over in her and Ben's bed to find his spot was empty, she sat up and pulled her robe off the hook, she walked down the hallway to check on the twins, Ben jumped, "Rey?" she smiled, "What are you doing you're going to wake them up." Ben stood up, "I was protecting them." Rey smiled, "That's sweet, but they need their sleep and so do you. Come on they'll be waking up soon as it is." Ben reluctantly walked away and followed Rey into the room.

The sun rose, and Hannah and Han started crying, Rey got up, "Ben?" she nudged him, "I need your help." He opened his eyes, "babies?" Rey nodded, "they probably need to be changed, and fed. So come on get up." She grabbed Ben's arms and tried to pull him out of the bed, He finally sat up, "I'm up, I'm up." Rey laughed, and went into the babies' room, "Good morning Younglings!" she smiled, as she rubbed both of their chests. Ben walked in, "Alright you change Han, and I'll change Hannah." Rey smiled, Ben smiled, taking Han, in his arms. Ben laid him down and took the diaper off when suddenly he was squirted in the face. "Han not again!" Rey turned around, "Ben you need to put something there so he can't do that." Ben sighed as he wiped his face off, "I keep forgetting."

Rey handed him, Hannah, "Here, why don't you feed her a bottle, I'll finish up Han." Ben smiled, "Woah you're fast." Rey nodded, "go on before he pees again." Ben got Hannah and took her downstairs to the kitchen. Rey finished changing Han, and followed Ben downstairs, "You ready to train today?" Ben asked, Rey, grabbed another bottle from the fridge, and started warming it up. "Want me to hold her while you do that?" Rey smiled, "You used to be afraid to hold them both." He smiled, "I guess I'm getting used to it." Poe walked into the house, "Where are my niece and nephew." "Good Morning Poe!" Rey smiled, "Guess what?" Poe asked Rey, looked nervous "What is it?" Poe picked up Hannah, "I'm going to ask Piper to marry me." Ben gulped, "you're what?" Rey walked over to him, "Give me Hannah." Poe looked confused, "Why?" Rey slowly pulled Hannah from his arms, "She needs to eat."

Rey put Hannah on Ben's arm, and slowly walked up to Poe, "What couldn't you do while I was holding the baby?" Rey smiled "this, barley," she said as she pushed Poe on the floor, "You can't marry her!" Poe landed, "What the hell is wrong with you Rey?" Rey stomped her foot, "What's wrong with me?" she asked Poe nodded, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you marrying a woman that you barely know, you've only been on one date, and now you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Poe stood up, "What's the difference as I recall you didn't date him long either." Rey shrugged, "this is different." Poe walked to the door, "How so?" Poe asked, "We spend a lot of time together on Achch-to before coming here, and besides every bone in my body is telling me she is bad news Poe, if you could see past the blonde hair, blue eyes, and excessive amounts of lip-gloss, you would see someone that isn't worthy of you." Poe walked out the door, slamming it behind him, Rey turned to Ben who was busy feeding the babies their bottles. "Do you think I'm wrong?" Ben shook his head, "You know how I feel about her." Leia walked in the house, "I'm ready to babysit!" Rey nodded, "Thanks, mom." Leia picked up Hannah and Han, "They have their daddy's pretty hair."

Ben got up from the rocking chair, "let's hope they don't have my ears." Rey smiled, and looked at the babies' ears, "I think Han does, but I think they're adorable." She said kissing Han's ears. Ben touched his son's ears, "Sorry buddy." Rey smiled, "Ready?" Ben asked Rey, she nodded, "If you need us at all Mom." Leia smiled, "We'll be fine, won't we?" she asked looking down at her grandchildren.

Rey and Ben went upstairs to get dressed and made their way out to the training yard, Luke and Finn were sparing, "Good Morning!" Rey said with a smile, Luke and Finn stopped, "Good morning!" Finn shouted, "Do you know what's wrong with Poe?" Rey nodded, "We got into an argument this morning why?" Ben grabbed a wooden sword from the rack, and started swinging it around to warm himself up, "What about?" Luke asked, "Piper." Rey responded grabbing a sword of her own. Luke smiled, "Taking it easy today?" he asked, Rey held the sword out, "I'm ready." Luke picked up his sword. Rey quickly raised her sword over her head, and began swinging it at Luke, he blocked her blow, "Rey, don't attack in anger." Rey heard what he said, and tried to calm down, but it was no use as her attacks got more aggressive, Luke fell down on the ground, and raised his hand Rey stopped, her eyes widened. "Are you ok?" she asked snapping out of it. Ben turned, "Uncle Luke, did she beat you?" Luke shook his head, "No she just knocked me down." Rey threw the sword across the training area with a grunt.

Finn walked over to his friend, "Rey, is something wrong?" she turned around, "He wants to marry her." Finn shrugged, "who Ben?" she shook her head, "No, Poe wants to marry Piper." Luke and Ben walked over, "So that's what this is really about?" Luke asked. Rey nodded, "He's going to ruin his life." Luke walked over to her, "It's his life." Rey started crying, "What if she kills him or something, I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror if there was a chance I could have stopped it." Ben put his hand on Rey's back, "Rey, it wouldn't be your fault, I don't think he will marry her." Rey shrugged, "No he won't if he does I'm not going to the wedding." Rey walked off into the compound, "Wait I thought you wanted to train?" Ben called out, she turned around, "I need to calm down."

Ben turned to Luke, "Are you alright?" Luke nodded, "I've had worse, that wasn't that bad. Ben, Finn sit down I need to talk to you." The three sat down, "What's this about? Luke sighed, "It's about Piper." Ben put his hand on his forehead, "You're not in love with her too are you?" Luke looked disgusted by the mere thought, "No, I think I'm her father." Ben raised his eyebrows, "Really?" "Morning Boys!" Piper said walking into the compound, "Good Morning." Luke said waiting for her to get out of earshot. Finn stood up, "Now that you mention it she does kind of look like you." Ben nodded, "I agree."

Rey walked through the compound towards the kitchen to get a drink of water when she noticed Piper going into the lab, Rey kept her distance following her down the hallway to the prison area, "What is she doing here?" she thought to herself. As she hid in the shadows, Piper turned around, "Rey?" Rey gasped, "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Rey asked defensively, Piper held up a tray of food, "Taking food to prisoners, I could ask you the same thing." Rey hesitated, "I was looking for Ben." Piper looked shocked, "Wow, you two never leave each other's side, don't tell me there's trouble in paradise." She said in a patronizing tone. Rey shook her head, "No never." Piper smiled, "I think he's outside I better get back to work." She turned around walking towards the cell Hux was in, Rey wanted to say something so bad, but she couldn't help feel like it would be dangerous to confront her without a lightsaber.

Rey acted as if she left the hallway, but she still hid, "Good Morning, Armitage." Piper said sliding the tray underneath the cell door, "I trust you slept well." Hux looked up to her giving her a dirty look, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked pulling the tray closer to him. "I'm not being nice to you." She turned and walked back up the hallway.

Rey waited until she was out of earshot, "You." Rey whispered, Hux looked up from his plate "What do you want girl?" Rey kneeled by the cell, "Why are you here?" Hux took a spoon full of beans and ate it. "Your husband and those friends of yours put me here." Rey smiled, "You seem to know Piper?" she questioned, "How?" he shook his head, "Don't come over here asking me things like we are friends because we are not." Rey stood up, "That doesn't look very appetizing." Hux shook his head, "it keeps me alive." Rey smiled, "Will you talk if I bring you a steak?" Hux thought for a moment, "I'll think about it." Rey turned around, "Fine, but just so you know. I could force it from you." He stood up, "Then do it." Rey shook her head, "That's not my style, but I could, so either you decide now, or I may not be so accommodating, you have one hour to decide." Rey left the dark prison and went back out to the training yard.

Piper stood before Snoke, "You aren't married to the pilot yet?" She shook her head, "I'm not, but I'm close." Snoke's breaths shook the building, "What about that failure? Is he dead." Piper smiled, "as a doorknob. Why do you insist on me marrying the pilot, if you tell me I may try harder?" Snoke closed his eyes, "You're the daughter of Luke Skywalker, and your mother was Palpatine's Daughter, he's a Kenobi if we want to have a real chance against the Solo's twins you must produce a child with him." Piper walked closer to Snoke's hologram, "Supreme leader you do realize that our child's likeliness of being force sensitive, is still the same as anyone else, my daughters are not force sensitive." Snoke nodded, "I know, but with this combination perhaps, you will be lucky this time."

Ben, stood outside doing some sword work with Finn, "Keep going Finn!" he called out, Finn tripped over his footwork. "You almost had it, Finn." Finn got up, "I don't think I'll ever get that formation Master Ben." Ben raised his eyebrows, "I'm not a Master." Finn shrugged, "What do you mean?" Ben got a drink of water, "I was never officially named a Jedi Master, so just call me Ben." Piper stood in the distance, "Perhaps, you should have." She walked up to him, "I mean you're very talented with a sword." Piper picked up a wooden sword, "Can I have a go at it?" Ben shrugged, "I guess, but are you sure?" she smiled, "just go easy on me."

Ben held his sword out ready to counter Piper's attack, when she charged at him moving like lightning, he blocked her blow it was almost like he was fighting himself, or someone he had previously trained, Ben ducked under her sword, and switched sides, He ran in for an attack but she blocked it as if she already knew he was going to do that, she then tripped him, holding the wooden sword to his chest she breathed heavy, "Woah!" Finn exclaimed Ben, got up. "How'd you do that." She smiled, "Beginners Luck." She handed him the sword and skipped away as if nothing had happened. "Did you loose on purpose?" Finn asked Ben, shook his head, "I was giving it all I had." Poe walked over to see Piper walking towards him, "Hey, Piper?" she smiled, "Hi Poe." She grabbed his hand, "How's your day been?" he smiled, "great, want to go out again tonight?" he asked, she smiled, "sure."

Rey walked into the house to check on Leia and the twins, "Mom, how's it going?" she smiled, Luke held Han, "Where's Leia?" he smiled, "bathroom what's up?" Rey sat down beside Luke on the couch, "Would it, or rather is it an abuse of power to take something from someone's head using the force?" Luke shrugged, "I need more on the situation, besides I haven't taught you that yet." Rey smiled, "I learned it from Ben when he interrogated me. I need information for Hux about Piper." Luke cleared his throat, "I think you should try another method first, but if that fails you should do it." Rey's mouth dropped, "You condone it?" he shook his head "in most cases no, I'd rather not, but being a Jedi sometimes you just have to do it." Rey nodded, "I understand." Leia walked downstairs, "Where's Hannah?" Rey asked, "she's sleeping, Han doesn't want to go to sleep today." Leia picked him up, and kissed his head, "Are you back?" Rey shook her head, "I have a matter to take care of." She stood up, and began cooking the steak, Ben walked in the door, "I can't believe this."

Rey looked up from the frying pan, "What's the deal, honey?" he looked up, "Piper beat me." Rey looked confused, "in?" Luke stood up, "in a wooden sword fight." Luke picked at his robe, "How?" Ben shook his head, "It was like I was fighting myself!" Rey put the steak on a plate, "Is that for me?" she shook her head, "It's for General Hux." Ben grabbed Rey's arm, "Why?" she looked down, "It's leverage he knows something about Piper we don't." Ben loosened his grip, "what if he doesn't tell you." Rey shrugged, "I'll take it." Ben smiled, "I can come with you." Rey put her hand on his chest, "Ben, I have to do this myself, It's to save Poe from himself." Ben nodded, "If you need me." She smiled, "I'll ask."

Poe and Piper walked around the base holding her hands, she let her waist length hair fall free blowing in the wind, "Piper?" he questioned, "What?" he stopped, "Poe, can you stop saying my name in then not saying anything?" He laughed, "I'm sorry I'm just nervous." Her intense blue eyes met his brown eyes, "Piper will you marry me?" she smiled, "Yes, I'd be honored." Poe kissed her spinning her in a circle. "I love you."

Rey walked down the prison's hallway to Hux's cell, "Are you hungry?" she showed him the steak, his eyes widened as if he had never seen food before in his life. "So, will you spill your guts?" he bit his lip, "for what a steak? You think I would throw someone under the bus for a slab of meat? Besides, it's probably laced with poison." Rey shook her head, "It's not." She took a small bite and ate it. "see." He shook his head, "I won't do it!" Rey put the plate on the floor and kneeled on the floor looking in Hux's eyes, "Hm…not much is in here. You reproduced?" Hux tried to resist, but failed, "You're married, to—suddenly Rey was cut off by the sound of a lightsaber echoing in the hall she turned around facing a masked creature. Rey pulled her saber out, powering it up. "Who are you?" Rey charged the figure, "I'm Rowana Shadow." She pushed Rey back using the force Rey screamed as she hit the floor she kept the saber glued to her hands.

"There isn't much room here,, " Rey thought to herself as she got up she and Piper ran outside clashing lightsabers together, Ben was taking a shower when Luke noticed the sound of two lightsabers clashing, "What's that?" Leia asked, Luke pulled his robe off and threw it on the floor, he powered his green lightsaber, and ran outside trying to find the battle, where Rey and the strange figure were fighting, Piper knocked her down, "You've finally lost." Piper removed her black glove and let the purple lightning flow through her fingers, Rey screamed as the heat from the electricity hit her body, Luke ran over putting his saber between the electricity, and Rey.

"This isn't your fight old man!" Piper yell Luke ran towards her with the saber, countering her attacks, "You, aren't going to get away with this whoever you are." Piper smiled under her mask, "If you keep fighting me you will die." Suddenly she felt heat pass through the hand that held her red lightsaber, she screamed out in pain. Luke held the saber out, "Do you want to go in more pieces I suggest you leave." Smoke covered Piper, and with that, she had vanished into thin air. Luke ran over to Rey, whose head rested on the concrete. "Are you alright?" Ben ran out "Rey!" she smiled, "I'm fine." She started to get up but fell back down. "She'll be alright." Luke smiled, "Does she need a medic?" Luke shook his head, "No, it's not warranted." Ben picked up Rey, "let's get you home." Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder. "Thank You, Master Luke."

To Be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Distrust

By: Sailormoon7771

Ben stood sweating in the training yard, the crickets were chirping throughout the resistance base, "Ben." The voice of Anakin called out, he turned around, "Grandfather?" Anakin laughed, "yes, You're worried about this new enemy correct?" Ben put the sword down, "Whoever she is she got both me and Rey down, how powerful is she?" Anakin, smiled "You, Rey and Luke are the key to bringing her down." Ben got a drink of water, "Are you saying we have to outnumber her in order to beat her?" Anakin shook his head and picked up the wooden sword spinning it around, "You play with each other's strengths, and weaknesses in order to get her down." Ben picked up another sword, and met it with Anakin's. Anakin went in for an attack Ben blocked, "Good, Ben." Ben disengaged, "She has force lightning, how can I compete with that?" Anakin shrugged, "Simple solution learn it." Ben laughed, "Easier said than done." Anakin walked over to his grandson, "You are a Skywalker, you have to do this, Luke can help you." With that Anakin disappeared as if he weren't there. Ben went back to training.

Rey was cooking dinner in their house, "Rey?" Finn walked, in as Hannah started crying, "Ouch!" Rey shouted as she felt the knife cut her finger, "Are you alright?" Rey nodded, "Yeah can you get Hannah." Finn's eyes widened, "Uhh." Rey smiled as she ran her hand under some cold water, "It's not hard just make sure you support her head." Finn carefully picked her up, his arms trembled as he held her, "Rey, I think she's hungry." Rey wrapped a bandage around her finger, "No I just fed her." Rey walked out of the kitchen, "Are you giving Uncle Finn a hard time?" Rey took Hannah from Finn, and put her on her shoulder, "see this is what she likes."

"Rey I have some bad news." Rey shrugged, "About?" Finn smiled, "Uh your brother." Rey didn't need to hear anymore, "he got married didn't he?" Finn slowly nodded, "Hold Hannah." She quickly put the baby back into Finn's arms, "Where are you going?" Rey turned around, "To find Piper and Poe and strangle them!" Finn, looked at her, "They're on their honeymoon." Rey cleared her throat. "Well I'm going to find Ben." Finn smiled, "Training Yard." Rey nodded, "I always know where he is." She walked out and shut the door, and to the training yard, "BEN!" she shouted, her voice echoed through the compound, Ben put the sword down, looking for Rey, she walked up to him as tears fell from her eyes.

Ben put his hands on Rey's cheeks, "Hey." He whispered softly, "What's up?" she sighed, "Poe married Piper." Ben's eyes softened "I'm sorry, how do you know?" she shook her head, "Finn, told me you know it was nice hearing something from my best friend, that my brother should have told me himself instead of just going off and." Rey picked up a sword, "It feels like everything is falling apart." She swung the sword forward, "Where's the kids?" she turned to Ben, "With Finn." Rey swung the sword harder, hitting a dummy in front of her, she felt Ben's hand on her shoulder, "There's something else I feel it." Rey shrugged "I just got the sudden feeling I wanted to kill Piper and Poe." Rey put the sword down, and sank to the floor, "I'm not a killer, I mean I feel like at any given moment I want to just snap at someone, and it's for no reason other than I'm annoyed with them." Ben sat down beside Rey, "how long have you felt like this?" Rey tucked her hair behind her ears, "since Starkiller base."

Ben put his arm around Rey's shoulders "You know the moment I got you on the ground, and I just hovered around you?" he nodded, "I wanted to kill you then, but I didn't to be honest I'm glad the ground split apart, I don't know what I would've done, if it didn't." Ben smiled, "remember what I said when you thought you killed Hux?" Rey shrugged, "I just tell you that at one point I wanted to kill you, and you bring that up?" Ben laughed, "I already knew you wanted to kill me; remember, and I think we're even in that department, during the battle I wanted to kill you at some point." Rey picked at the wood on the sword beside her, "why didn't you had plenty chances. Instead you offered to be my teacher." Ben kissed Rey, "because my love for you was stronger than the desire to kill you I couldn't bring myself to do it." Rey stood up, "Don't worry about your temper, It's normal you're gaining power and well you're not sure what to do with it yet." Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, "I love you." Rey smiled. "It'll all work out Rey."

That night, everyone had settled in for the night, and was sleeping everyone, but Rey who stared at the ceiling, she finally got up, and put her robe on making her way to General Hux's cell. "You!" she called out, "guess what girl, I got the steak without telling you anything." Rey started to hold her hand out to force push him, Hux cringed. "You're afraid?" Rey put her hand down, and sat down in front of the cell, "I didn't know you had children?" Hux relaxed as he realized she wasn't going to push him back. "you never asked." Rey smiled, "fair enough, what happened to their mother is she dead?" he shook his head, "She's very much alive." Rey stood up, "do you know who Rowana Shadow is?" he licked his lips, "Why don't you ask your husband he trained her." Rey hit the cell, "because he doesn't remember her. Nice try trying to tear us apart we tell each other everything."

Hux stood up, "You're such a powerful Jedi why don't you take it?" Rey shook her head, "I could do that, and I won't hesitate to do it, but I want to get answers the nice way." Hux rolled his eyes, "That's your problem you're too nice." "But I'm not." Ben's voice called from behind Rey, she turned around quickly, Ben opened the cell, and walked in. "Be careful." Rey called out, "Armitage, you do remember how I do this." Ben put his hand to his face, Hux grunted as he tried to resist Ben's power, "Ah, you have two daughters, huh?" Ben asked "Your wife is a Knight of Ren." Ben's eyes widened as he saw the face of Hux's wife, "Shit." Ben let Hux fall to the floor, "Rey go home now, I'm right behind you." Rey nodded, and walked out. Ben got out of the cell, and slammed it shut locking it.

Rey ran into the house and into the babies' room to check on them, "good you're still asleep." Ben burst through the door, and ran up the stairs, "Rey." He whispered, "our room." She nodded, and they went into the room, "What'd you see." Ben grabbed Rey's arm, "We need to go get Poe now." Rey scratched her head, "I agree, but why?" Ben led Rey to the bed, "Why are you doing this?" He shrugged, "It might be best if you're sitting for this, Piper is Rowana Shadow, and Hux's wife." Rey's eyes widened, "My brother is alone with her!"

Just then someone was knocking on the door, Ben opened the door "Mom?" she nodded, "I had a horrible feeling that you needed me." Rey ran down the stairs, "PIPER IS DEAD!" Leia looked confused, "What's going on?" Ben pulled Leia in, "Piper isn't with the resistance she's with the First Order she infiltrated us. She's a Knight of Ren." Leia pulled a piece of paper from her robe pocket, "Poe gave me this, It's a map to where he went in case we needed him, but I have a feeling he needs you." Rey put a bag across her shoulders, "I'm ready." Ben nodded, "Ben, Rey you can't go alone." Ben nodded, "We have to we don't have time to load everyone up in the falcon." Leia nodded, "I'll watch the children, and if you're not back by sunup I will send Luke and Finn." They nodded, and ran out to Ben's ship in the hanger. "Where is he?" Rey asked, "Coruscant" Rey sat in the co-pilot seat and entered the coordinates, "Ready?" Ben asked, Rey smiled, "If you're there then yes."

The black ship left the base and, made its way to Coruscant, "I can't believe it I mean I felt she was bad news, but I truly wish I was wrong." Ben put his hand on Rey's, "I know, but perhaps we can fix it." Rey shook her head, "Maybe, but Poe's heart will be broken." Ben smiled as they flew over the hustle and bustle of Coruscant, "Where to land?" Rey shrugged, "I don't know Ben, I wish I knew exactly where he was." Ben found a place to land, "Rey, take a deep breath." Rey nodded, "We'll find them."

Rey and Ben ran down the ramp and onto the busy streets and sidewalks of Coruscant, "Would you like to buy a Death stick?" someone asked, Rey looked at them disgusted, "Don't sell death sticks anymore." The alien threw the death sticks he had on the ground, "I don't want to sell death sticks." Rey smiled, "Go home and kiss your wife." The alien raised his eyebrows, "I don't have a wife." Rey shook her head, "Go get one then." The alien turned around, "I'm going to go get a wife." Ben started laughing really hard, "go get a wife then?" he grabbed Rey's hand, "Well, it worked." Ben pulled Rey's hand to his lips, and kissed it. "Yeah and you got those guys over there free death sticks." Rey looked over her shoulder to see creatures of every shape and size, getting handfuls of the sticks off the ground Rey laughed.

Ben and Rey walked past a very tall glass building "What a nice building what do you think Rey?" the voice of Obi-Wan called out, "BEN STOP!" she shouted, Ben looked up at the building, "You think he's there?" Rey shook her head, "I know he's there." Ben let go of Rey's hand, "Ready?" Rey nodded, "Ready!" They walked through the door and into some sort of lobby, Ben walked up to the front desk as an odd looking creature came out to greet them, "Excuse me is a Poe Dameron here?" the pink creature, punched some buttons in a computer, "Yes as a matter of fact." Rey ran over to the desk, "What room?" the creature jumped, "I'm sorry, this is a matter of my brother's life I'm begging you! The creature stood up, "He's in room 784b, the honeymoon suite." Rey and Ben nodded, "Don't call up there." Ben ordered, "It's protocol sir." Rey walked up to him, and looked him in the eyes, "You don't need to call." She said as she waved her hand, "I don't need to call." Rey kept her focus, "You will write down that you called, but you didn't." "I will write down I called." The creature sat back down, and did what he was told.

Ben smiled, "You're good at that." Rey smiled, "Should we take the elevator?" Rey shook her head, "No, they'll hear it." They ran to the bottom of the stairwell, "It's on the 7th floor." Rey started running up the stairs, "It's good for your butt, now come on."

To Be Continued

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I got sick, and was down for a few days. Thank you everyone for your support of this story I really enjoy reading your comments, and I hope you keep reading it, and enjoying it!


	16. Chapter 16

Confirmation

By: Sailormoon7771

Rey and Ben, got to the landing of the 7th floor, and made their way down the hallway, "Rey?" Ben grabbed her arm, "Get your saber ready." Ben pulled his off his belt. Rey took off her black robe and hung it on a coat rack by the stairs and got her lightsaber, "Which room?" Rey asked, "I think this way." He whispered. "there, 748b, I think at the end of the hallway. Ben powered up his saber, "What are you doing aren't you going to knock?" Rey asked, "nope I'm going to cut the door open." Rey grabbed his arm. "What if they're naked?" Ben smiled, "good point, but I think this may be a good way. "Why?" Rey asked, "Well because we'll catch her off guard and she's sure to do something stupid." Rey smiled, "That's a good idea."

Piper and Poe sat on the bed in each other's arms in the dim candle light, "Do you hear something?" Poe asked, Piper smiled, "Just you're handsome—AHHH!" She screamed as she noticed the red blade of Ben's saber come through, the door fell down. Poe and Piper got up quickly putting robes on. "Ben?" Poe questioned, Rey walked out from behind Ben with her lightsaber drawn. "Poe, she's not who she says she is!" Rey held her saber to Piper's nose, "She's a no good traitor, and she deserves to die for it." Piper smiled, "I thought I took care of you the last time?" Poe got up from the bed, "What the hell is going on?" Rey walked up to him, "I hate to tell you this, but you married a psyco-path, she's Rowana Shadow the new leader of the Knights of Ren."

Leia, watched as the sun began to rise, highlighting the Planes that sat outside, she pulled out her communication device, "Luke, Finn, Chewy please come to Ben and Rey's house, Now!" The three ran through the door, "What's up?" Luke asked, "You need to go to Coruscant." Finn, nodded, "for what?" Leia picked up Han who was crying, "Rey and Ben went after Rowana Shadow, also known as Poe's wife, and your potential daughter Luke." Luke grabbed Finn's arm, "Let's go, are they in any place in particular?" Finn asked, "They're in that big fancy hotel there." Luke nodded, "The glass one?" Leia nodded, "Come on, we need to go!" "May the force be with you!" Leia called out waving as Luke, Finn and Chewy ran to the falcon, and took off.

Poe's face said it all, "Piper is this true?" she bit her lip, as smoke filled the room when it cleared she stood in her disguise, "It's true, do you really think a woman like me would be with a looser like you?" Rey lunged at her with the lightsaber knocking her back, "HOW DARE YOU!" Rey shouted as Piper fell to the floor, Piper quickly got up, "You have no idea who you are messing with Child." Piper fired up her lightsaber, and ran towards Rey, she jumped over Piper, Ben intercepted her blade with his, "Oh someone's been practicing haven't they?" she said mockingly. "I'm bored fighting on solid ground, Let's try the roof." Smoke filled the room again, and the room was empty. Poe sank to the floor, "Poe, can you help us?" Rey asked, he shook his head, "here." Rey looked confused, "It's grandfather's lightsaber, you need to use it today." Rey shook her head, "No it called to you, Poe get up and use it. You're a Kenobi!" He shook his head as Ben ran out the door to the roof, "You're pathetic." Rey, put Obi-Wan's lightsaber beside him, and followed Ben out into the hallway, they ran up the flight of stairs that led to the roof.

Piper leaned on the wall with her lightsaber drawn, "I'd thought you'd never show up cousin!" Rey, ran towards her Piper held her hand out force pushing Rey back "What?" Ben questioned as he held his lightsaber up, "You won't distract me from this fight." Piper laughed, "We shall see!" Ben ran towards her meeting her blade with his. Rey quickly got up on her feet and ran to assist Ben, "AHHH!" She yelled out as she hit Piper's saber, Piper laughed, "Oh really you're going to outnumber me?" Piper used the force to pull an antenna from the roof barreling it towards them, Rey quickly turned around freezing it in midair, "nice try." Rey said as she jumped over Piper's swinging blade, "Good job!" Ben said, as the three blades did acrobatics, the sun began to rise over the city.

Luke, Finn and Chewy flew in the falcon, as it shook from the impact of a laser, "What the hell." Chewy roared, "I know, Chewy." Luke looked at Finn, "Go to the weapons." Finn nodded, "Way ahead of you." He ran down taking control of the weapons. "Chewy, take the controls." Luke commanded, Chewy quickly began flying Luke, used the force to pull the fighter planes from the air, Luke almost fell down as they got hit a second time, "That was a hard one." Finn started shooting the other planes, "Chewy, you need to get out of here before we crash!" Luke shouted, "There's only so much I can do!" Chewy kept his hands glued to the controls, swerving in and out of the line of fire from the enemy ships.

The battle on top of the hotel continued, sweat poured down each of their faces as they tried to outwit the other, Piper knocked Ben to the ground, her and Rey hung over the edge of the building when Rey's lightsaber went out, her eyes widened as she lost her balance falling off the edge of the building she screamed as she tried desperately to grab on to something when finally, she managed to hit a ridge on one of the windows. Ben got up quickly, "Rey!" he started to use the force to pull her back up but soon, herd the humming of Piper's lightsaber behind him. "Let's see what you got." Ben turned around, and powered his lightsaber back up, "You've only just had a taste." Ben ran towards her knocking her to the ground. Rey hung onto the window for dear life. "Rey" Anakin called out Rey jumped and almost slid off the window, "Get back up there!" Rey turned, "who are you?" He shook his head, "NEVERMIND WHO I AM." He shouted, "I'm family." Fought to keep her grip, "I have no lightsaber."

Anakin grabbed Rey's hand as she started to let go of the window, "Here." Rey's eyes widened, as she took the lightsaber from his hand, "It's your Grandfather's, I took it from Poe, now go up and stop my granddaughter." Rey's mouth dropped, "You're Anakin?" he nodded, "That doesn't matter now jump back up there." Rey swallowed, "ok." Ben and Piper were locked in a force battle, she started to force choke, Ben when he began to force choke her. Rey jumped propelling herself back to the top of the building. She powered up the Kenobi lightsaber, "Rey!" Ben shouted not breaking his concentration, "Skywalkers, and Kenobis are meant to be partners!" She flipped over their locked blades, and cut pipers mechanical hand off that was controlling her saber.

Ben picked up Piper's lightsaber, "You, won't survive this cousin." "Ben, don't kill her!" Luke shouted, Ben put the sabers down, "What do we do with her then?" Rey asked, "tie her up we take her as a prisoner." Ben's mouth dropped, "Uncle Luke, she's a traitor." Luke walked over to him, "She's my daughter!" Finn brought up a Rope from the ship, "We won't need that, besides she could untie it with the force." Rey walked over and ripped Piper's helmet off her head. "What the hell?" she questioned. "The only way she won't use the force is if we do this." Rey pulled her staff off her back and busted Piper in the head rendering her unconscious. "There, now she'll be safe to transport." Luke's mouth dropped, "I was thinking more along the lines of a medication that would put her to sleep, but that works too." Rey nodded, "That's for what she did to my brother." Luke shrugged, "Fair enough, where is Poe?"

Poe sat on the floor in the hotel room, "What is wrong with you boy?" Obi-Wan called out Poe looked around, "Grandfather?" Obi-Wan's force ghost appeared, "Don't ever let me see you sit out a battle like this again if you would have listened to your gut, you would've known Piper was bad news, You're a Jedi, it's time you start acting like one." Poe stood up, "I never claimed to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan shook his head, "You are one by blood weather you want to admit it or not my blood flows through your very veins, Poe Dameron, it's time you start acting like it, and taking pride in your heritage, and might I suggest the vow of celibacy for a while? You need to start taking yourself seriously." Poe put his jacket back on "You sure talk a lot for a dead guy." Obi-Wan laughed, "I still have unfinished business here with you and your sister, so sue me." "Are they still fighting?"

The others started loading up onto the ships, Rey stood in the doorway of Poe's room, "Ready to go home?" Poe nodded, "Rey, can you train me?" Rey raised her eyebrows, "I'm still learning myself are you sure?" he nodded, "I want to learn from all of you." Rey took Obi-Wan's lightsaber off her belt, "Then you'll need this." He pushed it away, "No, you use it until I have earned the right to wield it." Rey smiled, "I can't." Poe grabbed the saber, and put it back in Rey's hands, "You can, and you will."

To Be Continued


End file.
